Second chance
by Asta.K
Summary: Chichi was a strong woman. She saw her husband leave her, die and come back again. She could handle that knowing Goku would always come back. But this time was different. This time he resigned to his death leaving Gohan and her behind. As hard as it was to accept his choice, she promised herself to take care of her family. She could handle it... Right?
1. Stranger

**Hello there! This is a story I promised I will post soon! I came up with this story completely accidentally and in two days I had entire plot in my head! **

**The story takes place after Goku dies in a fight with Cell. This is a story about what could have happened in those 7 years given the congenial circumstances and choices.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**_Stranger_**

_How could he?_ Chichi thought. _How could he leave us like this?_ Chichi was 9th month pregnant with Goku's second child. Saiyans wanted to be born in the 10th month of pregnancy, apparently (as she and Bulma already experienced). 9th month was hard. A human's body could hardly handle it. She was so big and so sore. But she loved the child growing inside of her. She wanted him to be born. It was her beloved and deceased husband's child.

_Did you know, Goku? _She thought again. Had he any idea that he left her expecting. She will never know. Her husband was dead for good. His son, Gohan, had the duty to take care of the family. A 12 year old boy had to be a man in a house. Chichi hated this. She wanted Gohan to have a childhood. After all those years of fighting bad guys, constantly being in battles that a child should never ever experience, all he got was a new responsibility – a family to take care of. She hated this and she did not want to burden her son. That's why she would always try to do things alone and let Gohan do what he wants. Gohan was a good boy. He helped her all the time. That's why she sometimes sent him off to his grandfather so he could feel like a carefree child and play with children his age.

This was one of those times and she decided to go to town alone and buy some food. Even if she was one of the strongest women, she underestimated herself a little bit. Three loaded bags of food were a little too much for a pregnant Chichi. While still in a supermarket, she put those bags on the ground and wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was going to be a long journey to the Mt. Paozu. She gathered all her strength and picked those bags up. As she was walking through the door, a stupid pool of juice, that a kid dropped not too long ago, happened to be just under her feet and she slipped and fell on the ground. Her first instinct was to somehow fall on the side and try to avoid hitting a baby in her belly. The products she just bought scattered around the place and she hit the arm pretty badly.

"Darn it." She breathed.

As she was getting on her elbows, a man's hand appeared in front of her, offering her help. Not really having much of a choice, she accepted it and the man helped her get up.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt, ma'am?" She heard a concerned baritone voice near her ear. The stranger was still holding her, making sure that she does not fall again.

"I am alright. Thank you, sir." She said politely and backed off a little. She looked at the man. He was a handsome man. Around the same height as Goku, had blonde hair and light blue eyes. His age was something between 30 and 35. A second later she was already reaching for the products on the ground.

"Allow me." The man said, not letting her do anything. "He picked all the groceries back to the bags and looked around.

"Is nobody with you?" He asked.

"Umm, no." She said and instantly regretted it.

"Excuse me for my interference, but are saying that you are carrying this much alone?" He could not hide his surprise.

"I don't see how this is your business, sir." She hated when somebody poured salt on her wounds. "Thank you for your help. I will be going now." She took the bags and started walking as fast as she could just to get away from that man.

"I really can't bear at this. At least let me accompany to your car." The man took the bags without her consent and walked down the street together with her.

"It is really not necessary." But she did not try to take her bags from him. A little help to the bus won't hurt.

They went to the bus stop and Chchi stopped.

"Please, don't tell me that you are going by bus." The man said judgementally. "I am not going to let you torment yourself this much. I insist driving you home myself. Please." He said.

"I am going to have to say no. I don't know you, sir. I am sorry. Thank you for carrying the groceries."

"Right." He said putting the bags down and bowing before her. "I am Mr. Tanigawa Ryoto, and you are Miss…?"

"Mrs. Son Chichi." She bowed back politely.

He smiled to her. "Thought so. Just text to any of your family member my name. If I am not going to drive you home safe, they can kill me but I am not letting you go like this. It is dangerous to your baby."

She studied his face for a while. Any hints, any bad things about him but he seemed like a good person. He was the only one who tried to help a pregnant woman despite of being lots of people around. In any case, if something happens, Gohan will find her and save her. And her arm was really starting to hurt so going lots of miles by foot with the bags would be a nightmare.

"You persuaded me, sir."

Ryoto's face brightened.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." And he left to take his car.

Soon after that, a new white pearl metallic Volvo appeared and stopped at the bus stop. Mr. Tanigawa put all the bags in the back and they drove off.

"Where to, Mrs?" He asked.

"Mt. Paozu, please." She smiled.

"This far? As far as I know buses don't go there." He was concerned.

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Tanigawa?"

"Please, call me Ryoto." He smiled.

"Ryoto." She corrected herself. "Why would you care so much?"

She looked at him and his face went from a bright one into a dark in a second. His lips looked like he never smiled in his entire life. Only then did she notice dark circles around his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as if knowing what happened.

"Let's just say that I had a very unpleasant period of time in my life. And I feel like I need to take care of you at these circumstances."

"You shouldn't bother yourself with strangers." Chichi said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm just happy that I can help someone." He smiled but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "What about you, Mrs. Son? Where is Mr. Son?"

"Aren't you a little too curious for someone who did not answer my question?" She challenged him a little for he was challenging her too.

"Alright then." He signed and she saw that he was trying to be as far from what he is about to say as possible. "My wife died while she was giving birth to our girl. It turned out that the girl was dead a week before the birth and her blood infected my wife's blood… I… I loved her… so much. And our girl… she didn't even get a chance in life." Ryoto's voice cracked from grief gathering in his throat. He tried to swallow it again and again.

Chichi knew too well about loss and grief, her own eyes swelled with tears.

"I'm... so sorry."

"That's why I couldn't bear a thought of leaving a pregnant woman behind like this. And I can't believe that Mr. Son could let his woman go shopping without his help. I'd really like to teach him a lesson or two…"

"He's gone…" She said and lowered her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… If that is the case I really sounded rude, didn't I… I am really sorry for your loss." He said sadly and for a moment a silence took place.

Chichi looked through a window into the forests she was familiar with. They were getting close to her home. Soon there will be a family of three again. She was caressing her belly. He heard a strange sound from a man's lips, a said laugh.

"You know, coincidences like these make you think. Two victims of similar fate meeting each other accidentally."

Chichi smiled sadly. He was right.

"There. There's my house." She said pointing in the right direction.

"I see it." He parked his car near her house and got out of it to open her door.

"Thank you", she said, getting out of car with Ryoto's help.

"I can't imagine what were you thinking, going by bus and then by foot this far, Mrs. Son." He shook his head. "I hope the baby is alright after that fall." He took the bags out of his car and carried them to the door.

"He's fine. It's going to be a strong boy." She said with a smile. The man had no idea what kind of strength was she talking about.

"I'm sure he will, with such a strong mother-to-be. By the way, shouldn't you be in a hospital by now. This far from any town and on a verge of giving birth…" Ryoto showed his concern again.

"Oh, don't worry, I am only due next month." She smiled. He looked at her stomach. It was huge.

"Well… Anyway, I can't leave you like this, if you need help, I will be glad to be there. This is my number, just in case." Ryoto gave a card with his name, surname and a telephone number.

"Thank you, Ryoto, you are very kind." She bowed back to him taking the card and Ryoto left. She watched him disappear and then sighed. This man really helped her when she least expected.

She smiled looking at the card he gave her.


	2. Miracle

Another chapter for you, guys!

Enjoy!

_**Miracle**_

Today Chichi was feeling a little off. She felt a few heavy kicks in her stomach and knew that the end of the pregnancy was getting close. Her stomach was extremely big, she could hardly move.

Gohan was preparing a bath for her. He was so happy to know that soon he will see his new brother. He promised himself to be the coolest big brother there is!

As the bath was ready, he went to his mother's room to help her.

"Good morning, mum. How are you feeling today?" He smiled and helped her stand up from the bed.

"Thank you, Gohan. I'm feeling great, dear." She touched his cheek lovingly and went to the bathroom.

The day was going great. Not only Gohan had enough time to study but also he helped his mum with everyday duties. They cooked the food together, did the laundry and managed to go outside and sit there, looking at the clear sky with a few fluffy clouds passing by. The day was perfect, the weather was pleasantly chilly and all the plants were preparing for winter slumber. You could smell fragments of ripening apples and pears from the fruit trees in Chichi's garden which mingled with hayfield wind. There was also a glimpse of weary loam in the air and a tad of upcoming autumn breeze. It was a perfect weather of the end of September. Both Gohan and Chichi sat there, savouring the surroundings, enjoying the moment.

Well, they enjoyed the moment until Chichi felt a sharp pain in her back. She winced and Gohan was by her side instantly.

"Mum? Are you all right?" He showed concern.

"I think, my waters broke." She said as she felt wet substance leaving her.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?! What do I do, mum?!" Gohan started panicking. He knew everything about birth, theoretically. But when it came to real stuff, his young head could not wrap it up.

"First, relax, Gohan. We are gonna do what we planned. Give me my phone, I will call Bulma, that we are coming and get some towels, we are gonna use Kinto'Un to get there." She said and felt first contractions kicking in.

"Happy birthday", said Bulma, when she finally took the boy in her arms.

"Let… let me hold him…" Said tired Chichi after a long and draining labour. She took a crying baby in her arms and under all the blood and mucus saw a perfect replica of Goku.

"Happy birthday…" She managed to say only thinking the rest. _My son… our son, Goku. If only you could see this…_ She was starting to lose her consciousness. Bulma saw it and quickly took the baby from her arms. Chichi passed out.

"You can come in, Gohan." Bulma said, opening the doors to one of the bedrooms in her house, where Chichi was lying with a clean and healthy-looking baby, singing something under her breath. Gohan came into the bedroom and Chichi looked up at him.

"Come, say hello to your brother, darling." She said lovingly with a tired voice.

Gohan came close to her mother and a little thing in her hands. He looked at the baby carefully. The baby was sleeping peacefully with a thumb in his mouth. His black hair defying gravity and spiking in all directions just like his father's. His little face as innocent as an unfolding lily of the valley in a melting spring snow.

"He is sooo tiny." Gohan said quietly not to wake him up. He touched a tiny arm slowly and carefully, the touch was practically impalpable. He was afraid that he could hurt him with his immeasurable strength. The skin was soft and warm under his finger.

"You are a big brother now." She smiled.

"Did you think of a name?" Gohan asked.

"No… I thought maybe you would like to name him.

Gohan thought for a minute. His father and him had their names beginning with "go-".

"Goten." He said securely.

"Goten? I love it." Chichi confirmed. "Did you hear that, little guy? Your name is Goten. Go-ten." She said and saw Goten smile in his sleep.

The three of them watched Goten breath slowly. His pure, innocent slumber mesmerized them.

"Thank you, Bulma. For your new medicine. I almost felt no pain, just got very tired." Chichi smiled.

"No problem, Chichi. The doctors would not understand bearing of a saiyan." She giggled. "You can stay for as long as you want, until you get all your strength back." Bulma offered.

"Thanks, Bulma. But I think we won't stay long. If I feel all right, I'll call dad tomorrow to take us home. I still didn't tell him anything.

"Do you really want to go home so quickly, mum?" Gohan was concerned.

"We have everything we need at home, Gohan. It's OK."

When Chichi felt like sleeping, Bulma, Gohan and Mrs. Briefs, who came in later with cookies, left the room. Gohan felt a new responsibility weighing his shoulders. He now had a mother and a little brother to take care of. He was happy. He would prove his dad that he can take care of them both. Just like his dad told him before taking Cell away from Earth.

The next morning Chichi was already ready to go home. She packed some stuff that Bulma gave her and called her dad. Ox-King was excited, impatiently wanting to congratulate her daughter and his new grandson right away. He was frustrated that there was a problem. He was involved not in very pleasant negotiation about the borders of the neighbouring kingdoms and could only come next day to take them home. Bulma insisted them staying but Chichi, being a very stubborn woman wanted to go home as she wasn't feeling well just being a burden here. Riding Numbus with a new-born child would probably be too harsh so… She had one person in mind who told her that she could count on him. He help her a lot last time, so… it wouldn't hurt to try again… And she didn't want to bother Bulma anymore.

She took her phone and scrolled in her contacts for Mr. Tanigawa name. For a moment she hesitated. The man was completely unrelated to them, why would he help them? But she thought she could pay him some money for a ride. She wanted to go home.

She touched the calling button and after a few signals she heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Tanigawa here. How may I help you?"

"Hello, umm, it's Son Chichi, if you may recall me…"

"Mrs. Son!" She heard a smile in his voice. "It is so good to hear you. How are you?"

"Fantastic, actually, thank you, Ryoto." Somehow his welcoming tone warmed her heart. "You said I could call you if I needed help. I wouldn't want to sound rude, I would give you money for a ride but could you maybe take us home?"

"It would be a pleasure to me! Just tell me where you are and I'll be there right away."

"I'm in Capsule Corporation, maybe you know it… It's in the West city."

"Of course I know it! But I am pretty far away. It will take a few hours to get there if it's OK with you."

"I will be waiting. See you soon."

"See you." Chichi hung up.

Bulma was preparing breakfast and listening to their conversation as Chichi was sitting in the dining room which had no doors to the kitchen. Gohan, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs all came to eat the breakfast. Trunks was still sleeping in the crib.

"Chichi? Who's Ryoto? Are you dating him?" Bulma joshed.

"Oh come on, Bulma." Chichi shook her head. "It's just an acquaintance. I met him a month ago. He help me a little. Why would you think I'm dating him?" She asked rocking Goten in her arms.

"Because you called him to take you home. So you, guys, met once and now you want him to do errands for you?" Bulma laughed.

"He himself offered help so I thought, why not." Chichi said shrugging.

"Mum, who are we going home with?" Gohan did not understand too.

"Gohan, your grandfather is busy so I asked Mr. Ryoto Tanigawa to take us home. I met him not too long ago, he is a very nice, helpful man." Chichi said.

"Mr. Tanigawa?!" Dr. Briefs uttered. Bulma droped something in the kitchen.

"What just happened to you, people?" Chichi said looking around.

"If that is the same Tanigawa we are talking about then you have some acquaintances. He is the owner of the biggest bank in the whole continent." Said Dr. Briefs.

"Chichi, I never thought of you as gold-digger." Bulma said looking at her strangely.

"Stop talking nonsense, I have two kids and a husband. It doesn't matter if he's not in this world but he is still there somewhere!" Chichi got angry and Bulma just laughed it off.

They had breakfast in quiet as Chichi was sending angry vibes all around the place and then she took care of Goten's breakfast.

Two hours after the breakfast the same Volvo appeared before the house. Ryoto called Chichi and three of them went downstairs accompanied by Briefs family. When Ryoto came out of the car jaws of Dr. Briefs and Bulma dropped to the floor as they saw Mr. Tanigawa, the actual owner of their bank. Mr. Tanigawa was never a public figure. He avoided being one. They quickly came to say hello.

"Ahh, Dr. Briefs. Nice to meet you finally." Mr. Tanigawa bowed to him. "And his lovely talented daughter Miss Bulma."

"The pleasure is ours Mr. Tanigawa. What a coincidence!" Dr. Briefs said.

"Mrs. Son, I didn't know you were a friend of Capsule Corporation family! What a great acquaintanceship." Said Ryoto and then saw a little guy in her arms. "Oh, just look at this little miracle. So you finally got to see the world!" He leaned to get a closer look and said concerned. "Is he fine?"

"Yes, he is a very healthy and strong boy." Chichi said pleased.

"And what is the name of this little man?" He asked.

"Goten." Gohan said catching Ryoto's attention. He smiled to him.

"I see a lot of similarities between you and Mrs. Son. You must be the man in the house. What's your name?" Ryoto smiled to Gohan.

"I am Son Gohan. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tanigawa." He bowed politely.

"Shall we go, Mrs. Son?" He asked her and they all got into the car.

The road was long and after an hour all of them felt sleepy so they needed to speak not to fall asleep on the road.

"So, when was this little fella born?" He asked.

"Yesterday, on 21 of October." She kissed Goten's little forehead.

"Yesterday?" He asked. "Weren't you supposed to be in a hospital then? What are you doing this far from home, Mrs Son?" He pried politely.

"Oh, enough with such courtesy, please, call me Chichi. It's really over the top." She looked at Ryoto.

"Of course, Mrs. Son." He showed his teeth smiling at his own little wit. It made Chichi giggle marginally. "So, what brings you this far?"

"I… I didn't want to go to the hospital. I trust my friend, Bulma, more than them. Also, she is a scientist, so giving birth was almost without pain with her medicine." Chichi explained. Almost everything was true except the part about not wanting to go to hospital. In fact, she was afraid that a kid with a tail would scare them off like it happened the last time with Gohan. But it seems that Goten chose to be without one.

"Well, seems reasonable." He said. "And you, Gohan. I suppose you are the one that takes care of his mother."

"You could say so, sir." He said sinking his eyes.

"I am sure you are taking care of your mother brilliantly. You seem like a very gentle boy," Ryoto complimented and looking at Gohan through rear car mirror added, "and a strong one for his age I would say." Ryoto was surprised to see such a muscular young boy.

"That's because I am half-" He tried saying but Chichi cut him off.

"Because he's learning martial arts. That's his hobby." She looked at Gohan with pleading eyes. He understood what she meant and would not mention that he is sayian.

"Really? And what are your other hobbies?" He asked.

"Umm… studying."

"Studying? That's quite rear among youngsters." He commented.

"Mum wanted me to be a scientist so I kind of… got used to it and started enjoying."

"He is a very smart kid." Chichi added.

"And what do you like the most?" Ryoto asked.

"I like quantum physics and biology. Can't decide which is more appealing to me." He said proudly.

"Quantum physics?" Ryoto said stunned. "Aren't you a little too young for that? How old are you, Gohan?

Gohan, remembering spending time in a chamber of spirit and time knew that he was 12 years old but by his passport he was supposed to be 11 so if his mother didn't want to him to know any of it he decided to go with the number on the passport.

"I'm eleven."

"Only eleven? Wow, you sure are smart then. What school do you go to?" Ryoto was really astonished.

"He's home-schooled. I made him study from a very young age." Chichi said proudly.

"I understand that it is not my business but isn't that a little too harsh for a child?"

"It's OK, I like studying." Gohan reassured.

"Well, if that's the case, if you ever wanted to read something new, I have a whole library at home with lots of books, scientific or fiction. You might find something you would like." Ryoto invited Gohan.

"Really?" Gohan's eyes brightened.

"Of course, Gohan. You can even take some books with you if wanted. I see a future scientist in you." Ryoto winked at him through a rear mirror.

"Thank very much Mr. Tanigawa." Gohan barely contained his excitement.

"Well, here we are." Ryoto said when they finally reach Son residence. Chichi was already getting something out of her purse and the blonde man understood immediately.

"Oh no, I really don't need any money for this, It's a pleasure to help." He stopped her hand with his which was already holding a few banknotes.

"Please, I insist." Chichi said.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling again.

They all got out of the car. Chichi carried Goten into his crib and suggested Ryoto to stay for a little while so she can cook dinner. At least this way she would say thanks for the ride.

"I don't want to brag but I can cook deliciously."

"Oh yes, mum's cooking is the best!" Gohan reassured.

"I wouldn't dare to doubt that." Ryoto answered. He stayed for a little while offering Chichi his help in the kitchen whenever he heard Goten crying and wanting his mother close. But Chichi only asked Gohan for the help for Ryoto was the guest here.

When the food was ready they all sat together and started eating. Gohan was zestful that he got to talk about quantum physics. It seemed that Ryoto himself knew a few thing about it.

"The food tastes heavenly, Mrs. Son. It's just… too good to be true." He was genuinely amazed. He was only starting his meal but he just had to say it. He never tasted something like this, even in the finest restaurants.

"Just call me Chichi. Please." She said again and heard car engine outside her house. In moments her dad, Ox-King showed up in front of them running to Chichi and hugging her tightly surprising her.

"You're here?" Chichi said.

"I thought I might not be able to make it today. But everything is fine now and I could see my daughter!"

"Congratulations! How's my little girl doing? A mother of two strong sons! You can't expect anything less from my daughter!" He said happily. "Where's your little miracle, where is he?" He started looking around.

"Hi, grandpa." Said Gohan laughing at his behaviour.

"Goten's here. In the crib near the table, dad." Chichi said.

"Oh, you already gave him a name. And I thought of so many…" When he turned around at the table he saw a blonde man standing before them. He got startled for a moment.

"And you are?" Ox-King asked.

"I am Mr. Tanigawa Ryoto." He said. "And you must be the great Ox-King. Mrs. Son, you are full of surprises…." He shook his head bowing. "Or should I call you princess?" He looked at her for a brief moment before looking back at Ox-King.

"Oh, no, I resigned from this title a long time ago." She giggled. "Dad, he was the man I texted you that would take us home."

"Oh." He said. "Thank you Mr. Tanigawa."

"It's alright."

Ox-King went to Goten and leaned. Goten was looked up to see a new face. He inspected for a moment curiously.

"What a tiny baby." Ox-King said in a cheerful tone and gave Goten his finger. Goten took his finger in his tiny hand inspecting and then tightened his grip around it. Ox-King winced to the contact but did not put away his finger as Goten's grip wasn't that bad.

"So strong already! No doubt it's Goku's child. And just look at the hair. Similar like two drops of water." He smiled then touched his little head. "I bet you are going to be even stronger than your father!" Ox-King said guaranteeing.

"We'll see dad. Now, let's go eat while the food is still warm." She encouraged Ox-King so he would not start talking about Goku's strength too much.

They all indulged in the meal and it was finished in moments. Like always, Gohan ate a ton but tried to keep his manners not to look too strange. Finally, Mr. Tanigawa was preparing to go home.

"Thank you for the meal, princess. I had a delightful time." He took her hand, startling her, and kissed it while bowing then straightened half smiling. As always, he enjoyed his own little jokes. She chuckled but brushed the hand, where he kissed her, secretly. This was way too affectionate for her.

"Thank you for a ride, Ryoto. And don't call me princess, I told you I resigned from it!"

"Well, you are still a princess to me." He winked and laughed then. "Hope to see you soon!"

"See you, Ryoto!"

"Good bye, Mr. Tanigawa", said all three of them.


	3. Burnt

**Enjoy!**

_Burnt_

The days went by peacefully, Chichi was raising Goten with the help of Gohan and her dad. Goten's thirst for milk was draining her a lot, she lost all of her weight she gained during pregnancy in only two months. During this period of time she had to eat like a true saiyan. And she did.

Occasionally she would look at Goten and be reminded about her dead husband. She was rocking in a chair with her son and humming a lullaby. His peaceful sleeping face was so much like Goku's. _Oh, Goku, I miss you so much_, she thought. She blamed the gods that they made Goten this way just to remind her of her dead husband all the time. Just to make her miss him even more.

"I am gonna train you when you get older." Chichi promised herself whispering. "You probably are going to have the same passion for fighting as Goku, my little one.

Sometimes she would get a call or a text from Ryoto. He would come and bring some gifts for Goten from time to time saying that without a family himself he had plenty of time to spare and doing something generous made him happy. Ryoto once told her that losing his own family was something he thought he was not going to recover but becoming friends with Chichi and her kids made him feel needed. Chichi could actually see that he become more and more cheerful. The dark shadows around his eyes faded away little by little. Ryoto and Gohan became very good friends. They both were very passionate about science. Ryoto loved gifting new books for Gohan.

At one point Chichi caught herself thinking about Ryoto more and more.. He was so attentive and carrying. His manners were perfect, he himself was a handsome man. Every time he came, he brought her flowers, blue tulips – her favourite ones. And his behaviour around children: how he handled being with Goten, it was mesmerizing. He seemed too perfect to be true. There aren't many people with such a kind heart. They all didn't even notice when he became a family friend.

Of course, the family was hiding some things about themselves. That the father of these two boys was an alien and that they both were exceptionally strong. Chichi didn't want this to get into publicity as Mr. Satan, or whatever, was handling being famous for that pretty well.

Six months after the birth of Goten, Ryoto invited Chichi's family for a visit. As Goten was still too small, Chichi did not want to go too far from home so she suggested Gohan to go as he wanted to see Ryoto's library.

They arrived to his home in a city which was recently renamed Satan city in honour of Mr. Satan who "defeated" Cell. When they arrived into his house yard, Gohan looked through a car window to see a beautiful modern house outside. It was big but not too big to attract attention and had only one floor with a loft. The walls were decorated with marble bricks and a few stripes had wooden decorations. The house had large windows which were secured with one way mirror film sticker, so you couldn't see what's inside. There also was a beautiful garden with grass cut so low that you could think it's a green soft carpet. Some spots were decorated with flowers, all white and most of them were roses.

"Wow, Ryoto, your house is amazing..." Gohan commented.

"Why, thank you." Ryoto laughed. "Let's go. I will show you my library, as promised."

Before entering the house, Gohan noticed a lonesome maple tree. There were two little stumps near it.

"What happened to the trees?" Gohan asked.

"A year or so ago, when a storm passed by these two little maple trees didn't make it, so I had to cut them down. I want to remove the stumps too but can't somehow bring myself to it." He said before entering the house.

Inside the rooms were bright and very tidy but together with that, they felt too empty and lonely. Something was missing there, a kind of spark, liveliness. It was beautiful but hollow. They both went upstairs and Ryoto opened the doors for him saying:

"So, this is where I keep my books."

Gohan's eyes sparkled when he saw walls fool of books, new and old, shelves reaching the ceiling. There were two armchairs and a table in between near the window. The chairs were dark purple, the same colour as the carpet underneath, with everything dark wooden around them. All the furniture was specially designed to look old so when you close the door you appear in a different dimension, different time. It was magnificent for Gohan and he just plunged himself into shelves instantly.

"Oh wow, you even have Schopenhauer in your shelves… that is impressive." Gohan said.

"I told you I have lots of things." He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You can take whatever you want. I'm sure it would be more useful to you than to me.

Gohan was completely immerged in the books and didn't even notice how time passed by and they had to go back to Mt. Paozu already. Gohan took one book. One was enough as long as it was Albert Einstein's "The world as I see it".

"Princess!" Ryoto called gently when he got out of the car to meet her. Gohan went over to her showing the book.

"Look what I got from Ryoto!"

"That's so great, Gohan." She smiled to him. Ryoto took Goten from Chichi's arms and held him in front of his eyes.

"Here's our big guy! Oh, how I missed you, Goten." Goten laughed when Ryoto swayed him in his arms.

"He really likes you." Chichi said taking Goten from Ryotos arms.

"I like you all more." He smiled.

Chichi looked at him and for the first time in her entire life, her heart fluttered hearing this from another. She looked at him with complete disbelieve about what she just felt. Her smile was gone, she just looked at him with a blank expression. This man, this… human… was able to make her heart unsteady. Even if for a brief moment, a second, she felt something she shouldn't have felt to anyone except her Goku. She pressed Goten to her heart and blinked a few times to snap out of it.

"Well, goodnight, princess." He winked at her and her heart shivered again. _No, no, no… this wasn't supposed to happen. This can't be happening,_ she thought.

"Goodnight," she said to him but the voice came out hoarse. Chichi cleared her throat instantly and repeated it.

She sat in the living room rocking Goten in her arms until he fell asleep.

_Oh, Goku, what's going on with me?_ She thought_. Is it possible to fall in love with someone else? You are my true love, Goku, I don't understand. Feeling something for someone else is so wrong. It's so…._

"Human…" She whispered understanding what she gotten herself into.

She knew what she had to do. She had to stop seeing him. She had to stop talking to him. This was the only way to get rid of these new feelings. _But he left you so many times just to finally leave you forever._ She heard her own voice in her head.

That night was uneasy for her. As the following nights afterwards. Chichi knew Goku left them by choice. He could have come back if he wanted to. But he never did. Was it bad to fall for someone new?

She kept seeing Ryoto. Sometimes she would find a way to justify herself and sometimes she would feel nasty. But one thing she couldn't deny. The way Ryoto spoke with her, the way he called her princess. It always evoked something in her heart. But she kept silent and promised herself to never admit those feelings.

So the peaceful days passed without Goku by her side. These days were happy, no worries, no world-endings, no wars. They became months and Chichi's friends gathered to celebrate Goten's first birthday. Bulma with Trunks, Ox-King and Ryoto came to Chichi's little house to celebrate. They all prepared the table outside. Sat there and were having a chit-chat while looking at Goten and Trunks trying to communicate with each other. They laughed, had a great time while Chichi's main course was still in the oven.

She heard the timer ring and went to take the turkey out of the oven. Ryoto followed her.

When he was in the kitchen Chichi was grabbing the towel to take out the hot plate out of the oven.

"Maybe you need some help?" Ryoto asked.

"No, I'm OK." She assured him and went for the plate. At some point the towel slipped from her pinky while she was going for the plate. Her finger touched the hot surface and she winced and retreated her hand.

"Oh, damn." She said blowing her finger.

Ryoto acted quickly and turned the cold water in the sink. He quickly grabbed her hand and put it under the flowing water. It instantly relieved the pain.

"You should be more careful, princess." He giggled not letting go of her arm.

"I probably burned myself because you followed me in the first place." She chuckled back. She consciously felt his hand over her arm but neither him nor her wanted to step back from touch. In fact, they got a little closer almost forgetting about the burned finger.

She got rattled. This man was too good for her. She really started falling for him and being so close to each other, alone in the kitchen, she couldn't deny that she was falling in love. His face inches from hers. She felt the need to be close, her heart already going crazy, her lips inching closer to his; it was almost like a gravitational force. His blue clear eyes closed as did hers. The moment her eyelids were tightly closed she heard a voice in her consciousness. A very distinctive, painfully familiar voice.

"Chichi!" Goku shouted. She knew it was her own imagination, her own mind trying to reason with her. The moment she heard the voice, she pulled back and took her arm out of his, turning off the water.

She cleared her voice.

"I think my finger is fine now." She looked him in the innocent eyes still being a little too close and instantly turned away.

The rest of the day went awkwardly for both of them. Chichi avoided talking to him until the guests left her house. He, of course remained until late night, talking mostly to Gohan.

Goten had a very happy birthday party and in the end of the day he was very tired. Chichi got him to sleep relatively early. She was washing the dishes and waiting for Ryoto to leave.

But he wouldn't leave. He stayed there until even Gohan went to sleep. She was washing the last plate far too long, Ryoto gathered all the courage to speak to her.

"I'm sorry, princess, I got careless." He said in a weak voice.

"Ryoto. Please, just go home." She said finally.

"I'm really, sorry. I shouldn't have…" He didn't get to finish.

"It cannot be like this. I'm married. I can't… do this." She turned to face him. Her voice cracking. Her hands pressing into kitchen table sorely behind her back as if she would be holding herself in place.

Hearing this, Ryoto got a miff.

"Where is your beloved husband then? Where, if you are married? I never saw him." He got up and opened his mouth to say something. He stopped and closed his mouth with a sigh. "Good night." He said finally and went out the door.

She heard him drive off while still standing in the same spot. She stood there for a long time thinking about his words, hearing the clock ticking.

Ryoto was right. Goku wasn't here. He never was here, actually. Always somewhere off fighting, saving somebody's lives or just enjoying the process of fights. Three times his friends wanted him back. Wished that. He refused all three times. All three times his training was more important than his family.

Gohan was happy having Ryoto as a friend. Ryoto took care of Goten. Chichi hoped that her kids would not be as irresponsible as her late husband. She wanted them to have a normal father figure. But she wasn't ready to let someone else be in Goku's place.

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. They give me inspiration to get better at writing and bring more satisfaction in reading my works!**


	4. Falling

Hello again!

Thank you for your genuine reviews and I hope you enjoy another chapter!

_Falling_

Their life went on. She would watch Ryoto play with Goten. He would help her in kitchen, she would make him the most delicious food. It was all so nice and so human-like.

One day her dad, Ox-King, suggested that he could babysit Goten for a day because Chichi was washed-out. She was taking care of him day and night for more than a year with no day-off. Mothers work without vacations. She hesitated but accepted his offer.

"Let's hit the city." Ryoto suggested once. "Three of us." He said to Chichi and Gohan.

And they did. They went to the cinema, took a walk in a city centre, went shopping where Chichi for the first time in her life bought jeans and shirt with a request from Ryoto.

"Mum, you look… stunning." Gohan commented not believing what he saw. She decided to wear the new look for the rest of the day, to feel free from those village clothes once in a while. They even enjoyed food in restaurant. The day was fantastic.

"Well, I guess I will drive you home now." Ryoto said.

"Uh, Ryoto, we already are in Satan city so maybe we could go to your house? I'd like to dig into your books for a little while." Gohan was eager to go to his library again.

"Sure thing!" He looked at his mother. "Well… If your mother agrees of course."

"It's pretty late, Gohan, don't you think?" She asked.

"Oh, come on, let's go, you will like it. He lives in a beautiful house!"

"Oh, all right, just be quick. I need to take care of Goten."

"Of course." Gohan smiled.

When they got there, Gohan noticed that two stumps were already removed. Chichi was amazed by the house and the garden. They showed her around the house and finally, Gohan went upstairs to take a few books home.

Chichi and Ryoto went to the backyard so she could enjoy the view of the garden in a setting sun. She also saw the lonely tree.

"Gosh, when I think of you here just spending your time when no one is around it sure feels lonely in an empty beautiful house." She said. Chilly wind touched her skin and she hugged herself.

"It doesn't feel so lonely when you two are here." He said and Chichi blushed in response. "I always say to people, what's good of being rich if you cannot share it with anyone. You can't buy happiness. I sit on my leather coach before the new TV on evening sometimes, when I'm not working, and loneliness just hits me. That's why I prefer spending time with you, princess." He smiled.

"Thank you, Ryoto, for being with us. For helping us. For being such a good man." She thanked from her heart. Chichi saw kindness in his eyes. He was handsome, strong, rich and kind. He was a perfect human being. She understood that she was falling for him but she just couldn't help it. Any woman would fall in love with such a man.

"Tell me something." She said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you never leave me alone after you helped me get up from the ground that day?"

"I don't know. I just… saw a gorgeous woman and I just couldn't let her go." He chuckled. "And I mean I saw a gorgeous woman back then and, gee, seeing you right now…" He stopped.

"Well?"

"Sorry, you might get angry, it's probably inappropriate." He said chuckling.

"No, go on, I'm genuinely interested." She smiled showing her teeth.

"Well, with all the… curves back, princess, you are just fascinating." He pressed his lips. She just giggled.

"Why thank you." She said. But the wind was getting really cold. It was winter time after all. She shivered.

"You are gonna catch a cold!" He said opening the glass door and offering her to get inside. She did it and he closed it immediately. Ryoto quickly found a plaid and wrapped it around Chichi. He started rubbing her shoulders so she would get warm quicker. They looked each other in the eyes and he stopped but left his hands on place.

The sun was almost down so orange and red colours of the sun were playing on their faces. Blue met black. Chichi understood that like earth needs water, she needs him. Her head started to move towards him on its own. She could feel his breath on her lips already, she could almost taste them but he hesitated. He didn't want her to get angry again. He waited. Waited until she finally wrapped her hands around his neck reassuring him that she wants it. And finally she felt his soft lips meet hers. They were moving slowly but the blood was rushing like crazy in her veins. Her heart was pounding like falling in love over and over again in a second. A bit of fear, a bit of confusion, a bit of love and a bit of lust were her feelings that moment. Ryoto hugged her tighter and pressed his lips harder expressing his feelings. Their breathing fastened and Chichi stopped. She didn't want it to grow into something else. A kiss would be enough. She let herself cuddle in his chest and he held her there for a while.

They stood like that for a while until it got almost completely dark.

"Uh, mum?" She heard Gohan saying and instantly pulled back from Ryoto. "I'm sorry to intrude but shouldn't we go home?" He was blushing while talking.

"Yes, yes, of course." She said. Seeing her son there she felt as if she betrayed them. She let another man hold her in his arms. And the man wasn't a father of her sons.

Chichi was washing the floor for the third time that day. She was sweaping, washing, scrubing it until she could see her own reflection there and still didn't stop. She was acting like this for the past several weeks: working at home all the time without any breaks, from early morning to late evening.

She did not answer Ryoto's phone calls. One time he even came here but she did not open the door. She was avoiding him at all costs, even avoided thinking about him. She could not forgive herself betraying her dead husband like this, her family.

Gohan kept offering her his help but she would always refuse. He got concerned over his mother. Was she sick?

Coming out of his room he saw his mother polishing the floor again. He sighed and decided to approach her.

"Mum, we need to talk." He said wanting to ask what was wrong. But the statement indicated something else for Chichi. Her heart started pounding. Again she felt like an enemy here.

"About what, Gohan? That evening? I'm really sorry, sweety, this should have never happened. I am ashamed." She pattered and scrubbed the floor even harder.

"Oh, um... I just wanted to ask you what's wrong but if that's the case…" He didn't know how to finish. He sighed, finally, and kneeled beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from her work. She looked at Gohan. "I was actually glad when I saw you, guys, um… you know." His cheeks turned red. "Our dad is dead. He's not coming back. He chose to leave us. Ryoto has been good to all of us. I think we deserve to be happy. Dad wanted us to be happy." Gohan tried to put find the right words. It wasn't easy for him to express it even if he was a smart boy.

Chichi was stunned. Gohan was speaking like this? Gohan approved? He was really too mature for his age.

"But, Gohan it's…"

"You deserve it." He said blushing again. Boy, was it uncomfortable to talk about relationships with his mother. But seeing her so miserable was even worse. "I gotta go to granpa…" He said quickly and left Chichi alone smiling apologetically. He wanted to be as far away as possible from there. Gee, was that embarrassing.

Chichi was left there with thoughts. Even Gohan was approving this. She couldn't believe. Was it OK to let Goku go? After all these years? _Oh, Goku, what do I do? _She didn't know. Well, Goku left her behind all the time. His whole family. They've been together for lots of years but how many years they have been together truly? Most of those years she spent waiting for Goku to come and marry her. When they got married she had to wait for him to come home. Maybe Gohan was right. Maybe she deserved to have a family. Even if it wasn't normal biological family. Ryoto would still be a step-father to both of her kids but at least there would be a father figure. Maybe even a better one. It pained her to think about Goku as a bad father but that's what he was. He was a good person to everyone. That's the problem. He belong to the world, he was good to everyone. He never was hers and only hers.

She went to her phone and picked it. Scrolled through the names and found Ryoto.

"Are you sure it's OK if we go?" Chichi asked her dad concerned holding Goten in her arms. Goten was curiously inspecting her face and touching with his hand. His mum's worried face transferred to him.

"Of course it's OK. I can take care of him just fine, he's a big boy already. Almost a year and a half! Gohan will help me, by the way! Time flies, doesn't it…" Ox-King smiled.

Goten was scared as was Chichi. He didn't know why but he started to cry showing his mother's emotions. Chichi got even more alert.

"Maybe we shouldn't go, Ryoto!" She rocked Goten

"Give him to me." Gohan said and took him. Goten stretching his arms to Chichi.

"Mummy!" He said through cries.

"It's OK, it's OK. Hush… hush…" Gohan said quietly.

"You need a vacation, Chichi, just go. We will take care of him." Ox-King reassured her again.

"Shall we?" Ryoto asked getting into the back seat of the car. His co-worker gave them a hand to take them to the airport.

"Finally, she gave in. Maybe it wasn't bad to take some time for herself.

When they finally were in an airplane and flying she asked:

"So, will you finally tell me where we are going?"

"Patience, princess."

"Oh, come on. You've been teasing me for a month already!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," she heard the pilot say, "this is your captain speaking we'd like to welcome you on-board this flight to Caribbean. Flight duration is around 9 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight."

"This far from home?" She said. He took her hand into his.

"It's only for several days. You'll love it. I promise.

After nine long hours they landed into airport and drove to the five-star hotel. During the journey by car she looked through the window to see beautiful palms surrounding them everywhere. The hotel was huge and by the looks of it – very expensive. She was in awe looking at everything. This guy could afford so much! It felt like Ryoto was as rich as her dad. Only Ryoto earned everything at work.

When they went to the apartments, her jaw dropped. Everything was so expensive looking. The interior was decorated with flowers. Even armchairs' fabric was flowered. But the walls were white and the sun from the window was dancing on the walls. There were two doors in their apartment.

"I took a number with two bedrooms." Ryoto explained when she looked at the doors.

"Don't you think it's too much?"

"There's nothing in this world I couldn't give you." He smile taking her hands into his and kissed them.

She smiled. He was so good to her. Ever since their first kiss he's been avoiding to kiss her directly. He would hug her, hold her hands, kiss them but neither of them dared to kiss on the lips. They weren't friends anymore. But neither lovers. She didn't know what they were anymore. She only knew that her feelings for him grew stronger every day. These few days would be the first days they would spend some time together alone. This journey was a birthday gift to her.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Actually, I would really like to eat." She giggled.

They ate in the restaurant of the hotel and then went to see the city, walked in the beach and late in the evening they went to the beach restaurant to look at the setting sun and drink cocktails. A warm breeze from the ocean tickled their skin. She was wearing a loose blue beach dress and he was wearing dark beach shorts and simple linen white shirt. They laughed and smiled together and the sun finally hid itself under the ocean. The restaurant turned on dim lights to create a romantic mood, the calm music mingled with lazy waves.

"Happy birthday, Chichi." He finally said to her.

"Oh, don't. I'm turning 33. I should forget about my birthdays from now on." She laughed.

"Come on, you are younger than me! I'm 38 already!" He laughed together.

They heard a new song starting. It was _Carpenters – Close to You_. Ryoto looked around and saw that some of the people were slow dancing so he thought – why not?

"Dance with me?" He asked offering her his hand.

"H-here?" She looked at him.

"Of course."

She hesitated for a moment but accepted his offer. They stood up and cuddled together. They danced there cuddling, almost without any movement just rocking from side to side. Her cheek felt warm against his chest. She felt that his chest was hard and muscular. He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. He hesitated for a moment caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I… I love you." He whispered.

She smiled. There was no going back from this point.

"I love you too." She stood on her tip-toes to reach his mouth and kissed him softly.

They came back to their hotel apartment holding hands together.

She instantly took her shoes off and ran into the room taking in the smell of flowers and stretching her arms to sides.

"It was fantastic, Ryoto." She said turning to face him.

"I'm glad." He smiled and hugged her. She didn't mind that. She even didn't mind when he started kissing her and soft kisses became passionate ones. His hands were all over her back, her face, her hair. His teeth gripped her lower lip and his tongue found its way into her mouth. The way he kissed her showed her that he was sure of himself what he was doing, he was confident. She couldn't help it and thought that there was nothing even similar to Goku. Ryoto did not have a monstrous power that he would have to hold back so she wouldn't be crushed. Ryoto could kiss her freely, confidently.

And when his hand travelled to her breast she jumped away from him.

"S-sorry." She said hugging herself.

"Sorry, I kind of got carried away." He said apologetically turning away.

"You see, I'm really old-school. Extremely." She said.

"I knew that." He said.

"What?"

"Come on, it's written all over your face. Why do you think I took a number with two bedrooms? I knew it. I just forgot to be careful for a brief moment. I'm sorry. It's good that you warned me." He half-smiled. "Darn it. I ruined the other half of the gift." He frowned.

"Ryoto what are you talking about? This vacation is more than enough." She gasped.

"No, princess." He took her hand and squeezed it and kneeled before her. She covered her mouth with another. "I want to marry you and I want to live with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with a shaking voice. It was a big step for him too. "Chichi." He said ant took a ring from his pocket. She didn't care about it. She was just looking into his eyes scared. "Marry me." He finally said.

The world started spinning under her legs. She felt like she had no balance and kneeled to his level looking straight in his eyes. It happened so quickly. She couldn't believe it. She was used to living so slowly and here Ryoto was offering his life to her after two and a half years of friendship.

"Yes," she hear her own quiet voice and a relief washed over her. She felt like a dog who was recently freed from its chain. A knew life awaited her. Happy family of four. He smiled widely and put a ring on her finger. She hugged him laughing and crying at the same time. They remained like that for a while until she felt sleepy and they both said goodnight to each other going to sleep to a separate bedrooms.

She looked at the ring before falling asleep. She never wore a ring. Ever. It was the first ring she got. A square-shaped white diamond on a rose-gold ring. Simple and lovely. And expensive of course. Like everything in this man's life.


	5. I do

**Next chapter, guys! Read and enjoy.**

I do

Next morning she got up to a knocking on the door. It was Ryoto with a coffee. The aroma surrounded her and woke her up immediately.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning, princess." He smiled to her too. "Did you sleep well?"

"Lovely." She answered. "Thank you for coffee."

One of the workers brought breakfast to their suite later that morning. They both had a great time eating delicious, common in that area food. She then noticed him taking some pills from his pocket and drinking them. Chichi tried to spot the name on the drug but he instantly put it back into his pocket.

"Can I ask you something?" She couldn't drop it.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What are these pills for?"

"Oh, you probably remember me telling you my sad family story. I got depression afterwards. It seems it's pretty hard to cure it. So I need to take the medicine.

She nodded sympathisingly. She wanted to know the details of that story. What happened exactly but she did not dare to ask and she probably wouldn't in the future as she found out that he even takes medicine. Also, she wasn't very talkative about her past. Especially the part that her kids were half human half saiyans. Half aliens. Her family and Bulma agreed to not share that with anyone outside anymore. Even if Ryoto becomes her husband, it's better for him not to know as they live in peaceful times now. Mr. Satan or whatever handles the fame good enough.

A few fantastic, full of relaxation days passed and they headed home. She told her dad and son that she is getting married again. They were happy for her.

"Are we going to live in a city with Ryoto now?" Gohan asked.

"Not until we had a wedding." She said stroking his head.

She had a few things to plan before marrying but she didn't want anything much. She also did not want Goku's friends as guests. Bulma's family was the only one that knew about her and Ryoto so she would only invite them. Everyone else were better off not knowing and Vegeta couldn't care less (which was just brilliant).

When Goten was just about two years old she finally dared to step into her knew marriage.

She put on a simple long white dress and put her hair in a bun. Gohan was holding Goten in his arms as her father had to take her husband-to-be.

She looked at her sons. At her perfect strong men and asked for the last time.

"Are you sure I should do it?"

"Of course!" Gohan said cheerfully. He was happy to see his mother hopeful again. And he was glad to have a step-father who would stay with them. Goten just crowed not really knowing what was going on but feeling bright emotions in everyone.

So she went to her husband-to-be and said those words "I do" swearing her life to this man and becoming Mrs. Tanigawa Chichi.

Bulma, of course, came to her with champagne congratulating and cheering, wishing her a happy life. Then she whispered for her only.

"Chichi, I would have never imagined you marrying someone else! You are full of surprises!" She giggled.

"Bulma…" Chichi looked down sadly.

"Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I'm very happy that you chose that. That moron was never there for you. Vegeta is probably around more often than him. You deserve so much better." She hugged Chichi.

"Thank you." Chichi whispered.

After a little party in a city restaurant the new family of four was left alone at Ryoto's house. All the necessary stuff from Son's residence was already here. That house was left empty. But not completely though. Chichi told Ryoto that she would still go there and grow vegetables as she always did. She actually loved doing it. There was also one thing she wanted to do but wasn't eager to tell Ryoto. She wanted to train Goten when he gets a little older. The guy was so much alike Goku that she just had to do it. She didn't want her kids to forget who they are.

The kids went to sleep in their new room and newlyweds were left alone. Chichi was still wearing her wedding dress when they went outside the house to sit on outdoor chairs and enjoy the evening. They both were silent for a long time after the kids went to sleep. Ryoto was the first to break the silence.

"You see that maple tree there?" He asked Chichi.

"Yes."

"He sure looks lonely. He's been lonely for a long time now. I'm thinking of planting three more near him." He took Chichi's hand.

"Then I guess I will help you." She smiled. "But why three?"

"I don't know… maybe because you three came to my life."

They stared at the maple tree for quite a while. Chichi felt awkward. It was her first evening being married to someone else. It was just… strange.

"Guess we should go inside. It's getting pretty dark here." He said.

They went to the bedroom. It was a large room with minor decorations and pastel colours. There was a large mirror near the window. She stood before it to look at herself in a dress. In a dim table-lamp light the contrast between her hair and dress softened. In the reflection of the mirror she saw Ryoto approaching her from behind. He looked in her eyes through the mirror and her heart skipped a beat. Then he let her hair down not turning his eyes from hers. But she did. She looked at herself again. With her hair down and the dim light she looked very young again. Like a teenager. With all that wedding dress and young look she remembered herself being 19 again. Reliving that very special moment to her. When she looked back into the man's eyes she was expecting a scared and confused look. An awkward glance trying to figure out what was going on but unable to understand any of that. Instead she saw intelligent, experienced serious, yet soft look. For a moment her heart ached but she managed to hide that deep in the back of her mind. There was a new beginning for her, a second chance at a happy life. She had to let her old love go. She had to make place for a new lover. She had to try.

"You are so beautiful." He said brushing her hair away from the right side of her neck and kissed there. She was still standing there like a statue but her heart was pounding like crazy. Even if the whole thing was not new to her, the way he did it was completely new and she felt like a virgin again. Her lips parted a little. She was breathing through her mouth but unable to move. He planted a few kisses on her shoulder then approached her ear. She did not move.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She said. _It's OK. Give in_, she thought to herself. She felt funny.

He kissed her neck again massaging her arms. This time she let her head bow to the left to make some place for him and closed her eyes. He found a zipper of the dress on her back and unzipped it slowly. With both of his hands he pushed away the fabric and revealed her naked back. He slid the dress down and it dropped. She knew she was almost naked, the only thing that was on right now was her panties.

She turned around to kiss him on the lips unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his chest. His shirt was gone in no time. She caressed his chest feeling his muscles and kissed in the middle of his chest. He touched her panties and slid them down her legs leaving a trail of kisses on her body.

It was the first time someone else touched her there and did things that only husband and wife were supposed to do. He made love to her and they were lying on the bed hugging each other. He was caressing her back up and down. She thought about it for a long time. It was easy for them. No precautions, no fear in him that he could crush her any moment. His hands were all over her. In her hair, on her chest. They never left her. He wasn't even afraid to pull her hair a little or squeeze her breast. He knew what he was doing and did it professionally.

Thinking about this she fell asleep finally and started a dream of her happy peaceful almost human life. Soon after Goten's birthday Chichi decided that Gohan could go to public school now that they lived in a city. The four or the three of them would occasionally go to Mt. Paozu to gather fruits. If Ryoto was at work, they would just use Kinto-Un to travel. Chichi insisted Gohan not to forget to maintain his shape at least a little. He shouldn't forget his roots. Bulma and Trunks came to see them often and the two kids started to befriend each other. They were a happy family.


	6. Hope

The story does not end after marriage. I still have a lot to tell you!

Thank you for your reviews. I love reading them and it always puts a smile on my face that there is someone reading my story.

Enjoy!

_Hope_

One morning she was preparing breakfast for the family. Gohan was about to leave for school and her husband to work.

"See you, mum!" Gohan left and soon after that Ryoto got up from his seat, kissed his wife playfully grabbing her buttocks and drove off. She went outside to see four maple trees standing in the garden. Even if it was the end of winter, the weather was nice and warm in daytime. They lived in a good climate zone. Summers were hot but winters were just right. She smelked the air and felt sick. Her stomach started twisting and she felt it going up. She ran to the toilet and the breakfast was soon out of her organism.

"The product were probably old. I hope that they are all alright." She said to herself after such a crazy incident. She looked at Goten who was behind her and saw no traces sickness in him. She brushed it off quickly and spent the rest of the day doing usual stuff, taking care of the house and Goten.

Later that week she felt sick again and the day after that one morning sickness happened again. She was sitting on the kitchen chair holding Goten in her arms and looking at the calendar. Sheneeded to go to the doctor to see what was going on with her. She looked at the today's date and it was 21st of February. She was looking at that date for a long time trying to figure out why was it so curious to her. Then it dawned.

Her menstruation was late more than a week already.

It is never late.

She can't be pregnant again, can she?

She started shaking like crazy and hugged Goten tighter looking at him.

"You OK, mummy?" Goten asked.

She blinked a few times and looked at him.

"Yes, sweetie, mummy's alright." She whispered not wanting to worry her youngest.

_I can't be pregnant, can I?_ She started panicking in her head. _Ryoto is careful, he never… well… he always pulls out. Goku was never that careful. He was the opposite of that when it came to it… and I still did not get pregnant so many years! Goten was practically a miracle!_ Her heart pounded crazily. Goten put his little hand on her heart being able to hear that with his sensitive ears.

"Ba-bum, ba-bum." He imitated the sound.

She had to check it right away. While two family members were still away she and Goten went to the pharmacy and she bought tens of pregnancy tests. She would test in the morning of the next day and a couple days after that.

The realisation after she looked at three tests in that morning was harsh. They were all positive. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby with Ryoto. Her feelings mingled from joy to fear to sadness to happiness. She didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand she was perfectly happy with her family of four, on the other hand, sharing something with her husband would also be a bless. But what about her boys. Would they be able to accept another sibling?

After a week she checked again. Yes, she was pregnant 110%. She was confused. Mixed feelings were still in her mind. She needed to tell Ryoto.

When they got to bed, he saw that Chichi was concerned about something. He kissed her shoulder looking at her carefully.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ryoto, there's something I need to tell you." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Say it." He encouraged.

"We are probably going to have an addition to our family…" She whispered and half-smiled.

"We are?" He asked, his eyes lighted up with joy.

"I have no doubt." She looked down and touched her belly.

"We are having a baby?!" He said again and she nodded. "Chichi, love!" He hugged her tightly taking her by surprise. "You can't believe how happy I am!" And stiffened. "Unless, of course you don't want it… then I understand you as it wasn't planned and all…." He became tense.

"Don't you ever dare to think about me that way!" She almost shputed. How dare he think about it. "Of course I want it. This is our baby, Ryoto. This is our miracle. It's just unplanned, that's all. And I'm worried about the boys. How are they gonna react it."

"We are going to deal with it just fine, you'll see. They are good boys, I think they will love their new sibling." He winked. "God, I love you so much!" He hugged her again. Then he went on top of her and started kissing her.

"It's just…" She said in the middle of the kisses.

"What is it?"

"It's strange that…um… I got pregnant this fast. We are gonna need to use more protection after the birth of this baby." She said.

"Well it doesn't matter right now, does it?" He smiled wickedly and proceeded to kiss her.

After that night Chichi noticed that Ryoto became even more attentive. He wouldn't let her work too much. He would always be there for her. Her pregnancy was brilliant with all the help from her two men in the house. Days went by and finally a beautiful blonde-haired, black-eyed girl got to witness the world.

"Did you think of a name, Chichi?" Asked Ryoto after she woke up from her sleep after giving birth to her daughter. Gohan, Ox-King and even Goten who was three already, all of them were by her side.

"Actually I did. She was unexpected miracle to us." She looked at Ryoto." To all of us. She connects us all. She is our hope that this family is inseparable. I want her to have a meaningful name. I want to call her hope. Kiko."

"I love it." Ryoto said and kissed her forehead.

"Say hello to your little sister." Gohan said to Goten as he held him in his arms.

"Hi, Kiko." The kid said.

And so the precious little miracle was born bringing joy to the big family.

"Can it get any more sweet?" Ryoto said more to himself than to Chichi. They both were spending time with Kiko who was running with her little feet around, playing with her toys. Chichi sighed. She had everything. A loving husband, two strong boys and a little two-year-old daughter. She was mesmerizing to all of their eyes. It was evening and Gohan was coming back from his studying in the library. On the way home he met Goten who was coming home from Trunks on a Kinto-Un. It was their little secret. Ryoto only thought that Gohan would take him home from Trunks on a bus. Chichi decided long ago that Ryoto should not face a strange world that she still partly lived in. She told Goten over and over again to keep a secret from his step-father about the flying cloud and strength that he actually possessed. He listened to his mother obediently and showed nothing to Ryoto.

When Gohan and Goten were back from their activities Chichi was already putting food on the table while Ryoto was holding Kiko in his hands. She was looking at the pictures in the book. The book was about the animals for children to learn. She was looking at them curiously and trying to name them.

"We are home!" Both of the sons said closing the doors.

"Welcome, sweeties." Chichi said with a smile.

"How was your day?" Ryoto asked them.

"It was nice! We played with Trunks a lot and then he showed me his toys and he let me take one. I took this car! It's so cool!" The kid cheered as he showed them the car which resembled BMW. "Look, when you press this button, the doors open!" He demonstrated it.

"That's a cool car!" Ryoto said and Kiko's attention was now on the car. She extended her little hands showing that she wants to hold it.

"You want to touch it, Kiko?" Goten asked and gave it to her. "What is that, tell me?"

"Vrum vrum." She said and everyone giggled. When she smelled food, a car was long forgotten.

"Daddy, I wanna eat." She said. Chichi had no problem with all of her kids and the food. She was glad.

They all ate the delicious Chichi's home-made food and thanked for her. Gohan helped her clean the dishes as Ryoto was handling Kiko.

"Let me hold her, Ryoto." Said Goten when he was finished eating. He loved his sister, she was so adorable. He spent a lot of time with her.

When The day ended, they all went to sleep. The next day would be like all any other day. Her husband would go to work, her biggest son, Gohan, would go to school and she would take Kiko to kindergarten so the girl would meet friends her age. Sometimes Goten would go to Trunks or help his mother with housework.

But there was also something that Chichi was hiding from her husband. Sometimes she and Goten would take the Kinto-Un and go to their old house in Mt. Paozu and she would train her youngest son and teach martial arts. She felt like she could do at least this much in the memory of Goku. For her beloved and dead husband. She could teach his youngest son martial arts.

At first it wasn't easy as she herself was weakened by her lazy life. She had to teach herself those arts. But she got a hold of it and she was starting to teach her son.

It became their little secret.


	7. Past

Thank you for your support!

Enjoy the new chapter!

_Past_

The day have come for Chichi to take Goten to her old house and teach him some martial arts. She began training him not so very long ago so Goten's skills were not too smooth.

She began attacking him by trying to punch him but he either blocked or dodged it. He was scared to attack himself. Avoiding seemed like the best option. The kid was already keeping up with her speed as expected from a half-saiyan child. She knew he would quickly surpass her.

"OK, Goten, good job. Now try attacking me the ways I did." She said.

"I'm afraid to hurt you, mum."

"Then don't use your full strength." She said.

He got ready and then ran into her. Jumped to her head height and tried landing his foot. She dodged the kick but stopped him.

"Wait. I didn't show you this. Where'd you get that?" She asked surprised.

"When you started teaching me I told that to Trunks so he told me to spar with him. That's how he spars."

"So you are already sparring with Trunks?"

"Yeah but he is very strong! I can't keep up with him…" He said.

"But you can be as strong as him for sure!" She cheered him. "I will teach you martial arts of turtle school and you will surpass him in no time!"

They sparred for a couple of hours. She was teaching him the ways that she was taught long long ago.

When they both got tired they went to their old house and she prepared some food.

"I will not surpass Trunks, he is too strong. He trains with his dad. And his dad is very very strong." Goten said.

"Well, you are training with your mum. We will see who can teach better." She said proudly. It wasn't strength that she could teach him. It was the techniques. Goten was strong enough himself.

"Mum, can you tell me something?"

"What, dear?"

"Why do I and Gohan call Ryoto by his name and not dad like Kiko? Trunks calls Vegeta his dad. Is Ryoto not my dad?" She heard him ask this question for the first time. Chichi turned to face him and lowered herself to his eye level. She knew that Goten would ask that some day. Until now Goten was only taught what to do and what not to do. How to behave near Ryoto, how to call him but nobody was giving him the reason. He was too young for that. Now when he finally started asking questions, she would need to explain it to him.

"Goten, dear. There's so much for you to learn." She smiled to him. "You did notice that you already are a lot stronger than me and Ryoto, haven't you? And that you can see, hear and smell a lot better than we?"

"Yeah, I did. I thought that it's strange that I am stronger than Ryoto. Uncle Vegeta is very strong. So much stronger than Trunks!" He scratched his head chuckling.

"What I will tell you is a secret from Ryoto, OK?" She said and Goten nodded.

"Uncle Vegeta is so strong because he is not human. His people are called saiyans. These saiyans are very very strong. And they are not from our world. They are aliens."

"Aliens? Like from that movie with little green man. They are scary! Uncle Vegeta does not look like that." The boy said confused.

"Because there are a lot of different kinds of aliens, Goten. Vegeta looks like human but his strength is not human and he is from another planet. Remember when we saw in that movie that there was one big blue ball called Earth and when they showed the other ball they said it belong to those little green men."

"Yeah, I remember."

"These balls are planets and they are very very far away from one another. It would take a lot of time to go from one to another. So, Vegeta came from another planet and decided to marry Aunt Bulma and so you have a friend called Trunks." She explained as simply as she could.

"Wow." Goten said amazed. "What about Aunt Bulma? Is she an alien?" He asked.

"She is human just like me, just like Ryoto, like everyone else." She smiled to her son. Then her face got serious. "Trunks is half human, half saiyan. And so are you… and Gohan. Ryoto is not your dad. Your father is an alien like Vegeta." She explained.

"Really?!" Goten was surprised. "I am an alien?"

"You were born here. You are not alien, silly." She giggled. "But your father was."

"Is it bad to be like that?" He took wondered. Chochi shook her head.

"Oh, no. Look at how cute and strong you are, how good and kind-hearted you are. We all love you. Trunks is half-saiyan too and look how good he is. He gives you toys and plays with you." Goten was still very young and his little head was trying hard to rap it all. From all this information he only had more questions.

"But where is my real dad?" He asked and she took a deep breath trying to form a smile on her face. She went to pick her album knowing its exact place, sat on the sofa and invited Goten to join her side. He listened to her and when he sat down, he looked at the book before him. Chichi turned the first page and the first picture showed her and Goku in their wedding. Goku was confused but cheerful there. Her heart flinched when she saw her late husband after so many years. Her feelings for him instantly flooded her. He was exactly as she remembered him.

"This is your dad. His name was Goku." She said trying to contain her voice but it cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Goten touched the photo.

"Wow, he looks just like me." He said.

"Yes. You are like his copy, Goten." She said and turned the page over. There were more pictures. There was a picture of Gohan when he was a baby, more pictures when he was older. Then there was a gap without pictures and only years were written in the paper. Then again some pictures. Chichi gave some stories to Goten trying to avoid all the bad stuff that happened but she would still have to explain why Goku was not with them anymore. She turned the page again and there was a birthday party picture with Gohan and Goku mouthful of noodles. They were both looking at the camera confused. Goten examined picture trying to figure out if that was really his dad and Gohan.

"Why do they have blonde hair, mum?" He finally asked.

"That's what happens when you become as strong as uncle Vegeta is now. You can become what is called a super saiyan."

"Gohan can do that?" He said surprised.

"Yes but you are not allowed to do it anytime. They can just do it when you need to fight someone for your life. And when there's danger. But we live in a peaceful times and we don't need super saiyans." She said strictly. She still had hatred for super saiyans.

That was the last picture in the album and Chichi closed it.

"Almost a year after this birthday party, you were born, Goten." She smiled sadly and hugged him barely containing the tears. "Your father died in a battle with Cell." She said.

"Cell is the guy who was defeated by Mr. Satan?" Goten asked. Chichi decided to roll with it and not tell Goten the truth.

"Yes." She whispered.

"If my dad died there then this Mr. Satan guy must be very strong if he could defeat Cell. Because if my dad is as strong as uncle Vegeta then Cell must be even stronger!"

"Your dad was even stronger than Vegeta." She whispered again and felt a tear leave her eye. Goten instantly noticed.

"Why are you crying, mum?" He was confused.

"I loved your dad, Goten. So much. I miss him." She said hugging him tighter.

"But you are happy with Ryoto, aren't you?" He asked innocently.

"Life is too complicated for a child like you. You will understand when you get older, dear. Ryoto is trying very hard to be your step-father. He loves you very much. He loves us all." She wiped her tears.

"What about Kiko? Is she a half-alien too?"'

"No, her real dad is Ryoto. She is human and she is fragile. You need to be careful around her. And as I told you, don't show them your real strength and don't tell Ryoto about aliens and who you really are, do you understand?"

"Yeah!" Goten said cheerfully.

After their big talk Goten received a lot of information which was not easy to remember for a five-year-old. After that he would occasionally ask the same stuff until he remembered everything. He would always be careful around Kiko and Ryoto as his mother told him.

They continued to enjoy their peaceful days. Chichi was training Goten sometimes until Goten became a super saiyan and she forbid him to turn into one again. Ryoto kept going to his job. Also, he sometimes used to go to the gym to keep himself fit. They both raised a daughter who had good manners and was shy-type. She was turning four in near future. Gohan started his new school year in a new class where he met a girl named Videl. As it turned out, she was a daughter of Mr. Satan. He also started to fight crime in the city he lived in. But he wanted to hide his identity from school-friends and called himself The Great Saiyaman. When Videl found out that Gohan is The Saiyaman, she ordered him to teach her how to fly. She also ordered him to enter the martial arts tournament, otherwise she would tell everyone who he was.

One day when Gohan came home he scanned the whole area to make sure that Ryoto wasn't anywhere even close to the house. He had some news.

"You are late today, Gohan." Chichi commented. "Where've you been? Are you spending time with that girl again?" Goten looked at his brother from the table while Kiko kept pulling his pants. She wanted to sit in Goten lap. Gohan's head shook but his smile was especially wide that day.

"Mum, I actually have something interesting to say!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" She asked him facing him. He got her attention.

"Dad's coming for one day to visit us all!" He almost shouted that. The plate that Chichi was holding slipped from her hands. If it wasn't for her son's speed, the plate would be on the ground in less than a second. But for that moment while talking about his father he forgot that they had to keep their true powers secret and caught it in mid-air before Kiko's eyes. Fortunately she was too small to understand what happened.

Chichi tried to form a name in her lips. Her own happiness striking her.

"G-goku? Goku's coming?"

"Yes!" Gohan said putting the plate in place.

She forgot about everything at that moment. Her late husband's image filled her mind and soul. She was in ecstasy for that one moment.

"Oh, I aged so much, I should've gone to a beauty salon or something. He is not gonna recognise me. You probably don't age in the afterlife…" She touched her face. "Goten! You are gonna meet you father for the first time!" She turned to him and saw a little girl in his lap. A chill went down her spine.

Kiko was curiously watching her mother not understanding what was going on. But Chichi on the other hand had a rush of emotions. From ecstasy to fright to guilt.

Gohan kept talking.

"He's coming on the day the martial arts tournament will happen. So I thought maybe I could join too?" He asked. Chichi blinked a few times to calm herself and smiled. "The prize money is very big…" The money was not important to her anymore. They lived with one of the richest people in the world.

"Of course you can join. Let Goten join as well." She said.

"But I'll have to take a break from school if that's OK?"

"Of course you can, you can make it up later. Go train in Mt. Paozu with Goten." She encouraged.

Gohan couldn't believe it. She let him do this so easily. For him, months of training were coming. He felt Ryoto's ki approaching and his own realization caught him.

"What are we gonna say to Ryoto?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know… let's just not talk about it with him for now." It was going to be one day only. She would need to do something about it. Ryoto didn't have to know about Goku coming back from the dead. It probably would be best if they never met.


	8. Fighting

Enjoy reading!

_Fighting_

Chichi couldn't help herself. She kept day dreaming about the upcoming tournament. She knew that Ryoto noticed her different behaviour. Just before going to sleep Chichi was doing her nightly routine. She was taking care of her face and brushing her hair. Ryoto approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Oh, come on, Ryoto, let me brush my hair." She smiled to him.

"It's pointless doing so if I'm still gonna mess it up." He whispered in her ear wickedly. Chichi was not even close to that mood. Suddenly she was disgusted when he touched her like this and talked to in that particular manner. All the feelings for Goku came back the second she knew he was visiting them and the man in front of her was nothing but a stranger she didn't like. However, she remained calm in his arms as much as she could and did not show anything that was going on in her head. She knew that Ryoto was her husband and her daughter's father now and had all the rights to hug her. Her Goku would be the one who hadn't the rights and it felt just wrong.

He took her hand and pulled her to the bed where he sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck like she would always do but this time it just wasn't as genuine as always. He kissed her on the lips softly at first and then deepened the kiss. They kissed each other for a while until she felt his hand sliding up to her breast. She pulled back from the kiss feeling that this is too much.

"Listen, it was a hard day… I'm pretty tired." She lied and half smiled to him.

"It's alright. I have a gift for us." He said and took something from the drawer behind her back. Five tickets appeared before her to a Russian ballet in Moscow.

"Ryoto… another vacation? Don't you think it's too much?" She giggled.

"They say that the best ballet is in Moscow, so I thought we should try and go there to see it."

She took the tickets and examined them. It said 4th of May. The day of the tournament. Chichi saw the opportunity here to think of something.

"Um… Ryoto? It's really nice but I just remembered what Gohan told me a few days ago." She pretended to be in deep thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Remember Videl? She wants to attend the martial arts tournament as she is the daughter of Mr. Satan. And so she invited Gohan to attend."

"Gohan is going to martial arts tournament? Does the guy even know how to land a fist?" Ryoto chuckled.

"Well, actually, when he was still little, he used to know martial arts. And I knew martial arts." Chcihi acknowledged carefully.

"Really? You never told me this."

"I just didn't think that's important." She brushed it off giggling nervously. "Anyway, I thought that maybe we could go there and cheer him up. But I don't think that Kiko belongs there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not the place for a little girl. But you bought the tickets to Moscow so I'm thinking maybe you two could attend ballet and me with the boys would go to the tournament. What do you think?

"When were you gonna tell me about the tournament?" He asked and Chichi saw that he wasn't very satisfied.

"Sorry, I forgot about it." She felt her cheeks blush. Bad sign. She wasn't handling the situation well.

"I can cancel tickets to Moscow and go with you. I'm sure Kiko can handle it."

"No, Ryoto, I don't think that Kiko should be there." Chichi tried her best to discourage him. "I will let Gohan and Goten go there and I'll go with you probably." She thought of that as the best idea to not make Ryoto and Goku meet. And her heart wouldn't ache so much if she did not see Goku. But she wanted her sons to meet their father.

"You don't want Kiko to go there this much?"

"M-hm…" She mumbled looking down.

"But you want to go?" She nodded carefully looking at him through her eyelashes. There was a reason why she wanted to go.

He thought for a moment.

"Alright, princess, we'll do as you wish. I'll go with Kiko to ballet and you can go to the tournament with the boys. But next time don't hide anything from me, alright?"

She looked at him disbelieving that it worked.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, thank you!" She kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly. That night she couldn't sleep too much. She was there in the tournament having a good time with her late husband and her kids. Those thoughts kept her awake.

During those months until the tournament her boys trained in their former home and Chichi planned what she would do during that day. After the tournament she planned to do a big fiesta at Mt. Paozu and they would spend remaining hours with the kids. She made sure to be able to avoid any physical contact with him as her believes did not let her do so. It was just nice that she could see him again and Goten would finally meet his actual father.

The day before the tournament Ryoto and Kiko left to Moscow. That's when Chichi could finally take a deep breath and relax from her routine. She opened her wardrobe to look for something to wear. She was so used to city life that there was no clothes she used to wear but she desperately wanted to get into something she used to wear all those years ago. She saw a box under all these city clothes and opened it. Yes, it was her yellow kimono she bought a long time ago but never actually wore. She could make use of it on the day of the tournament. The woman took the clothing to her hands and fitted it against her chest. She looked at the mirror for a while remembering her long lost life. Tomorrow was the big day.

"Mum, why did you dress so weird?" Goten asked her just before going out of the house. She was fixing her bun. Ryoto liked her hair loose and she kind of used to having it loose but somehow she felt that she had to wear a bun.

"Our mum used to wear these clothes quite a lot when our father was alive, Goten."

"Mum,. You look weird." Goten commented. "I don't like it." He crossed his arms. Gohan and Chichi laughed.

"That's only for one day, silly." Chichi said and pinched Goten's chin.

When they were in the finally on a tournament grounds, she met her late husband's friends. She didn't see them for quite a while. Most of them didn't even know that she got married again.

"Chichi!" Bulma saw her. "It's been so long! Why don't you ever come and visit? Goten's always with us."

"Sorry, Bulma, it just has been so busy lately. Taking care of the house and three kids is not easy and easy life. But certainly a joyful one." She said.

"But you could just have a maid. Ryoto is a CEO. It's not something he can't afford." Bulma said loudly.

"Shh…." Chichi tried to quite her. "I don't want everyone to know. There's no point."

"Sorry." She whispered. "How's your little girl?" Chichi's eyes brightened instantly when she heard the question.

"She's a miracle. We all love her so much." Chichi smiled.

"Goten always has stories to tell whenever he is visiting Trunks. He certainly enjoy's being a big brother." Bulma winked.

"Yeah, Goten loves his sister very much, they are like best friends and he is so protective of her. You should see that."

"I'm glad for you, Chichi." Bulma touched Chichi's shoulder.

"He's late like always." Krillin commented loudly. She knew who he was talking about. By his words her palms started to sweat and she felt the urge to leave the place. Nonetheless, she tried to keep her face straight and push any concerning thoughts behind.

Not long after Krillin's comment, he appeared.

"Hey, guys! How have you all been?" His cheerful voice reached everybody's ears.

They all froze. The first one to get into his senses was Krillin who shouted "Goku!" and ran into him together with everyone else. Chichi and Goten both did not move. Goten hid behind his mother's legs. He's been told that this is his father. He looked at the man secretly and saw that his features were identical to him. This man looked exactly the same as in the pictures his mother showed him. He was nothing like Ryoto but everything like Goten himself. Chichi, on the other hand tried to breathe evenly. She didn't want to look strange. The love for him she was hiding all these years surfaced again. She wanted to run to him and slam into his chest. It took all her will not to do it. Between hugs with his friends, Goku's eyes met Chichi's. They both stared at each other for a few moments.

"I miss you, Goku." She said as calm as she could to break their silent stares.

"I miss you too, Chichi." He said smiling. Then he noticed something stirring behind her legs. A piece of hair was sticking out behind Chichi's legs.

"Go meet your father, Goten." Chichi said to her son.

Goten hesitated for a moment but encouraged by Goku, he ran into him to say hi. It was a happy reunion for all of them. Later some of them went to prepare for the tournament and some went to their seats to watch the show.

Goku was back for one day and it was enough for some strange guys to appear to ruin it all. The whole mess of fighting a new enemy happened again. Their peace was disturbed the moment Goku visited the earth. A villain named Buu appeared. Then fighting began which lasted for days. It was one shock after another until Chichi couldn't take it anymore. Finding out that her oldest son died, she finally gave in and fainted. Ironically, the same day Goku set foot on Earth, the world she created for herself was tearing down. While she was out, the time Goku had on Earth has run out and it was time to say goodbye to him again.

When she stood before him, Goku saw sorrow in her eyes, but the woman kept quiet.

She kept quiet as she was mourning not only her son's death but also she had no idea how to find out about her husband and daughter. She wanted to ask about their health but she couldn't. She couldn't just say to Goku that she had another life. Just like that when he was leaving again. She was suffering in her silence.

"Say something, Chichi. Goku is leaving, you are not gonna see him again." Even Krillin noticed her silence and blurted out of confusion. She blinked a few times and looked at Goku.

"Chichi…" Goku said quietly. She came closer to him looking down again.

"Tell my son I love him." She managed to whisper.

"I will." He smiled sadly.

They said goodbye and he was gone again.

But the battle was not about to end. There was still a lot of unexpected things to happen.

Buu found the lookout after he wiped out almost all of the humanity. Seeing that beast Chichi snapped. Everyone died because of him. Everyone. Her little precious Kiko too and she didn't even have time to hold her for the last time. She snapped and went to him to slap him. Just to be turned into an egg and be killed. She thought that it was over for them all and they could rest in peace. But it wasn't. Goku, being Goku doomed the planet and saved it again bringing even more problems into her life.


	9. Reunion

Hello there!

I'm sorry I didn't update you last week. I'm always trying to put a new chapter every week but I had quite a tight schedule lately.

Thank you for your reviews, guys! This story is far from ending.

Let's keep in touch!

_Reunion_

She blinked a few times.

Goku was not dead anymore.

"Hey! So, Grand Kai gave me his life. I will be staying here for good it seems." Goku said scratching his head. He understood one thing. It does not matter if he stays in heaven or here. There can always be threat. So it is better to stay with his family for a while this time. He was eager to go back home and spend some time with his wife and sons.

Chichi watched him approach them while her heart was shouting mixed feelings at her. Her eyes watered up but she tried to compose herself.

"Are… you really going to stay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes. I can't wait to go back to Mt. Paozu and eat you delicious food!" He said cheerfully. She couldn't just stand there. This was her Goku. Right before her was a man she loved for all of her life. She let her feeling overwhelm her and slammed into his chest crying. He hugged her.

"I'm so happy." She said. They stood like this for a while. Everyone around them were having their own reunions.

"Well, I guess we're going!" Chichi heard Goku's voice. He waved at everyone. Chichi tried to pull back so she could ride Kinto-Un back home but Goku did not let her go. Resisting was futile and so Goku her in his hands taking off into air.

"See you later, guys!" He said to his friends. Both of his boys followed him.

They were soaring through the air to their home pretty slowly for their saiyan speeds. Goku didn't want Chichi to feel uncomfortable. Going too fast would cause her to breathing difficulties due to air friction. The kids were a little further ahead as they were impatient to go back home. Being there in Goku's arm, Chichi felt guilt. She could only comfort herself that tonight after the dinner she would tell him the truth. She didn't want to shock him the moment he came back from the dead. However, the realisation that she wasn't his anymore waseating her alive. Somewhere down there her husband with her daughter were brought back to life with no idea what happened. She wanted to be near Kiko and tell her that everything was alright.

Chichi looked at Goku's face. It was too close to hers, she could feel his breath and so she tried to pull back as far as she could by pushing his shoulders with her arms. Goku understood that incorrectly and pressed her to him.

"It's alright, Chi, don't be afraid, I'm not gonna drop ya." He giggled.

"I'm not." She assured him. She trusted him with her life. He was the strongest man in the entire universe probably.

He snuggled up to her neck completely immersing himself. She felt him smile and tensed.

"Your smell is driving me crazy when you are so close." He said sending shivers down her whole body. Only he could say something so creepy and still sound normal for she knew his senses were heightened. He draw his lips to her ear and she stiffened. She couldn't get away from him in mid-air.

"I'm gonna make love to you ten times tonight." He whispered only to her. Her body reacted to his words the way she didn't want to. He inhaled deeply. "No. Twenty." He corrected himself and her heart started pounding. She tried to calm down.

Goku's sensitive nose picked up her body scent. It was so sweet, so inviting. But there was a new kind of condiment in her scent that he didn't recognize. It was nice and pleasant so he brushed it off.

His one day on earth, which was supposed to be happy reunion with his friends and family, turned out to be fights and deaths. He regretted it at first, he really wanted to spend some time with his family before going back to the afterlife but now he was glad that this mess happened. He was granted a second chance in life to be here again. He missed his children as he missed his wife. The parts of him that were long asleep finally woke up when he cuddled her to his chest. He couldn't help it, he was a man and if it wasn't because of his kids flying just a little further ahead of them, he would tear her clothes right here and right now and make love to her while hiding in the clouds.

When they finally were at home, Chichi prepared the feast quickly, which she already planned all along, and all of the saiyans' stomachs were finally full. Goku was listening to the stories that Goten told him. He had so much to tell. His little heart was about to burst knowing that this newfound real father was gonna stay with them. He liked the man for he looked identical to him and was as sheerful as him. But as Goten was told many times before, he tried to avoid talking about anything related to his home. All of his stories were related to Trunks. Gohan helped Chichi do the dishes while the two energetic saiyans were busy telling their adventures to each other.

This house looked so much more alive with Goku around. He just lit up the environment. But his cheerfulness couldn't reach her. She knew that she had to tell him the truth right away. She couldn't stay with Goku overnight. She knew she would not be able to resist her true love. But her morals were higher and the decision made years ago to marry another man had consequences. She couldn't stay here especially for her daughter. Kiko. She didn't want to ruin her normal human life. The family she was born in.

Gohan could feel his mother's tension. He knew what was about to happen. When they finished with cleaning, Chichi rested her back against the kitchen counter and clenched her hands around the brim of the counter as if for support. Gohan looked at Goten who was constantly yawning. Poor guy was tired. This day was so much longer for him. He needed rest.

"Goten, let's go to sleep." Gohan invited him.

"But I still have so much to tell daddy!" He contradicted.

"We'll have time, Goten. I'm gonna be around for quite a while!" Goku said to his younger son. He was so happy to finally meet him and listen to his stories but the kid was exhausted.

"Alright then." He said standing up from his chair and rubbing his eye with his fist. "Are we gonna stay here tomorrow too, mum?" He asked sleepily. Gohan and Chichi tensed.

"Goten, I can see that you are dreaming already…" Gohan tried to fix the situation and laughed. "Let's go, let's go. Mummy and daddy needs some time alone." Chichi looked at her son thankfully and then her eyes fixed on Goku's. She stayed like this the whole time until her son's left to their bedroom which was not used for years.

Goku's face was as young looking as she last saw him seven years ago. No lines or wrinkles anywhere. He didn't even look thirty, he looked younger than that. And she was around forty already. Her once young and shiny face was starting to become dull and tired. She had a few wrinkles as well. The man before her was clearly not for her.

"You didn't change at all." She commented with a small smile.

"Well, you don't age in the afterlife." He chuckled. "But you didn't change too." He said.

"Don't lie to me, Goku. I have wrinkles now." He looked at her face but couldn't see any wrinkles that would make her less beautiful. His eyes wandered through her whole body.

"OK, you did change a little. You seem stronger. Have you by any chance been training?" He asked and she laughed.

"Thank you." She said it like it was a compliment to her. "A little, maybe." Then they both went silent for a few moments.

"I miss you, Chi." He said the nickname that she didn't hear for years. A smile from her face disappeared and she bit her lip. She had to tell him now.

Suddenly he appeared before her, the exact moment he felt Chichi's mood change to worse.

"Hey, what is it?" He lifted her face up with one finger so she would look at him. Her fingers stiffened around the counter. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It's OK. Don't be sad." He tried to soothe her not knowing what exactly was going on as Chichi's eyes watered.

"Goku, please, don't touch me." She said quietly. He stiffened. That was unusual. She would never turn down him touching her. She lifted her one hand from the counter and put her fist against his solar plexus pushing a little. There was no point in pushing him hard, he wouldn't bulge if he didn't want to for she was like a fragile weak porcelain compared to him. But a little bit of pushing would be enough for him to understand what she wants him to do. His stomach was hard as rock against her clenched fingers and at the same time, so pleasantly warm. He listened to her and stepped back freeing her.

"Chichi?" He questioned her.

"I… we…" She tried to think of ways to say it to his innocent mind and sighed. "Goku, I can't… stay here." She breathed.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Well, uh, I…" She couldn't hold her tears anymore. The words left her mouth quickly. "Goku, I was so alone, it was hard and then he came and… I'm sorry, Goku. I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" She mumbled something incomprehensible to Goku.

"Chichi, I don't understand." He was honest. "What is it?" Her sudden alert made Goku's heart skip a beat. He had no idea what was going on but he understood enough that this was not going to be well.

She couldn't look at him. She turned away facing the ground in shame.

_For Kiko_, she thought to herself, _for my daughter_.

"After you died… I met someone who took care of me, of us… and I married him." She whispered.

"You mean you married another man?" Goku's slow mind finally was getting at it.

"Yes, Goku. But it was for our kids mostly. I wanted them to have a father figure. And he was perfect for it."

"But you said that you love me. And during our wedding you said that people commit to one another for the rest of their lives…" His heart started beating unusually fast. He was feeling like in a battlefield.

"I know what I said, Goku. But things change. You died. And marrying someone else was not an easy decision. It took years for me to finally accept what was going on. I thought that you are not coming back. You said that you died for good. I was hurt and scared and it was really hard for me. I'm so sorry."

"Chichi, how can you say this? Alive or dead I always loved you from the moment you taught me what love is and I always will love you. Even if I stayed in afterlife you would eventually come years after and we would be together again. Don't you love me anymore?" He realised he feared for her answer.

Goku did it, Chichi thought. He found her weakest spot and hit it. Her shame for not being strong enough and marrying another.

Her tears fell down her face, big drops of silent anguish revealing how she felt. She did love him but she didn't tell him. She couldn't ruin Kiko's life. Her daughter deserved a normal human life.

"Goku, I did it for the kids." She couldn't keep her voice steady. "And now that you're back I'm not gonna take away them from you. Their real father is back and they can spend as much time with you as they want to." She said quickly and started going towards the door. She passed him and his nose picked her scent with that strange condiment again.

"Where are you going, Chi?"

"I'm going home, I can't stay here." Goku's heart ached when he understood that this house they both spent time building in their early marriage years was not hers anymore. He could tell now that this house was hollow for years.

"Let me at least take you there, it's already night. I can fly you there." He suggested wanting to be close to her. He was afraid that he will not be able to touch her anymore after this never-ending day.

"Don't worry." She said taking a capsule from her pocket and showing it to him. "I have a car." She opened the door and looked at him. "Take care, Goku." She said and left.

He listen her starting the car and driving away. Then he followed her ki just standing there in the kitchen. He sensed it out until her ki stopped moving. It wasn't far away. He could just teleport there. But he wasn't supposed to. He was the strongest man in the known universe but he couldn't just go and take his own woman and be with her. He was helpless.

When he laid down on the bed that night he looked at the ceiling and savoured the surroundings. He missed this place. He was always looking forward to coming here. But the room felt too empty now. It even smelled empty.

He heard his sons' peaceful breathing in their sleep from the other room and listen for it for a while so he could calm down. Both of them knew what was going on and none told him. Goku felt actually hurt. But besides that feeling there was a new one that he didn't quite yet understand. Whenever he thought about Chichi's scent and that secret condiment in it he felt some kind of feeling that flowed through him. He knew what this smell was and he started to hate it. It was that man that Chichi married. He was sure of it. Knowing it, that feeling got bigger and bigger. He might say it was anger but it was not quite it. He knew anger too well. When he imagined that mysterious man cuddling Chichi while she slept his blood boiled with something. He remembered Bulma when she was still dating Yamcha. Whenever Yamcha got other girls' attention she would get angry. Goku felt the same way thinking about his wife and another man.

"Jealousy, wasn't it?" He whispered to himself when he remember the word he heard from Krillin long ago. He was jealous. That's what this feeling was.

Soon the fatigue from all the fighting kicked in and he drifted away into restless sleep.

When Chichi reached her house, she stayed in the car for a few moments taking deep breaths. She had no idea if her husband and daughter were already home. She didn't know how much they knew about what happened. Was they aware that they were dead and brought back to life? She certainly was.

She saw that the light in the living room was turned on. They were home.

She got out of the car and ran to the living room. She needed to see her little precious girl.

"Kiko!" She exclaimed when saw her daughter hugging her father.

"Chichi." Said Ryoto worriedly. She saw two phones in his hand. But most importantly she saw her daughter alive and well.

"Are you alright, Kiko?" She asked between kisses on Kiko's face. She missed her too much.

"Mummy, mummy. I was so scared." Said Kiko with tears.

"It's alright, you are with me. You're safe." She calmed her daughter and herself. Ryoto waited for those emotions to pass. When both, mother and daughter, were finally calm, holding each other in arms he finally spoke.

"Chichi, you left your phone." He said. "I almost gone mad. When the tragedy struck I tried to call you like a million times, even called the police to find you but bedlam was already started. I thought I was gonna lose my mind." He said in almost hysterical voice. "Where are the boys?" He looked behind her.

"We're fine. It's OK." She whispered to Kiko not really listening to Ryoto.

"Chichi, I heard that everything started in the tournament. You know how I felt because of that? Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"Ryoto, please, if you know that everything started in the tournament, you should be able to understand why I had no time to contact you. It was awful."

"Where are the boys, Chichi?" She didn't want to explain to him what happened right away. She had to think of a story. "Are they dead?" Ryoto's words caught her attention.

"They are safe. I let them, stay in the old home." She said instinctively to reassure that they are alive.

"There? But why?"

"It's… it's complicated… It's been a tiresome day. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now, please." She said and turned to Kiko. "Sleep with us?" She asked. She didn't want to let her girl go. She was worrying about her for all day. Her heart was burned out by all the worrying.

"M-hm." Said the girl and Ryoto didn't stop them from going to sleep understanding them. He himself felt very tired from all day of nonsense. He wasn't sure what happened and how they survived but at least they were alive and well. He would find out about the boys tomorrow.


	10. Mixed

Here's another chapter! Read and enjoy!

_Mixed_

Chichi overslept the next morning. They all did. When she looked at the clock, it showed 11 a.m. She tried to stay as still as possible so that her family would stay asleep.

There was something she had to think about. Goku was back and her boys would want to visit their dad from time to time. She wouldn't be able to hide it. At least she never spoke about Goku to Ryoto. She never said that he died. She could think of something like a job overseas or travelling around the world.

She stood up from the bed carefully and went to the bathroom to undergo her morning routine. When she was washing her face, somebody knocked on the door, probably Ryoto. And she was right.

"Kiko is still asleep." He said closing the door behind him so she wouldn't hear what they were talking about. "So, tell me, what happened there? I need an explanation, Chichi, you got me worried."

_Here it goes_, she thought.

"I'm sorry that I kept quiet yestersay. I wanted us all to get some rest after such a long day. There's something you need to know, Ryoto. And you're not gonna like this." She said sighing.

"You got me curious now." He said leaning against the door.

"I never really spoke about my ex-husband as you never really spoke about your ex-wife. That's what we chose both to do wordlessly. But I think I need to tell you a bit about him." She looked him in the eyes. His expression was calm, he was just listening to her but she was sure that he suspected where this was going.

"So, we broke up because he… because our paths were not quite the same. He left one day. When we came to the tournament, we actually stumbled upon him. He came to see the boys fight. After what happened with Buu, he decided to stay at home in Mt. Paozu so he could be with them more. That house in Mt. Paozu is his. I had no choice but to let him stay there." She tried her best to create a comprehensible story. "The kids stayed with him yesterday. I think they deserve to see their father."

"So you just up and forgave him for leaving you? You let the kids stay with someone who left you behind for seven years?" Ryoto crossed his arms.

"Ryoto, we are long through. But Gohan loves his father very much. Goten also wants to get to know more about him. So I think they deserve to stay there for a while."

"You think that man is a good father figure for them to stay there for more than a minute? He left you pregnant. I don't think I can agree with your choice." Ryoto looked at her disapprovingly. "He's a weak person."

"I understand that it looks insane but, Ryoto, it's their biological father. They want to know him."

"I disapprove all this, Chichi. But I can't interfere as it's your decision to make."

"Thank you." She said and went to him to hug him. She felt awkward hugging him and she knew exactly why. She didn't love Ryoto as much. But she respected him a lot. Goku was never predictable. One day at home, the other day a new adventure awaits for him. Her kids needed a home and a father who would be there for them. Ryoto was perfect for that.

That day after breakfast Ryoto opened the cabinet where his medicine was. He was looking at it for quite a while. Took the tablets in his hand, examined them. And through them into garbage never to take them again.

Meanwhile in the mountains of Mt. Paozu Goku spent his time catching up with his sons until Videl called Gohan for help in dealing with crime in Satan city. Goku and Goten were alone and decided to go fishing.

"You are so strong, daddy! I wouldn't be able to stand up to that Buu guy alone!" He said excited remembering his dad going super saiyan 3. Goku laughed.

"I never even imagined being as strong as you are at your age, Goten! And you have nice martial arts. Did Gohan teach you?" He asked curious.

"No, it was mummy!"

"Your mother?" He repeated, surprised. So that's why Chichi looked so toned. She's been training. He was relieved that Chichi didn't forget about it even living with… someone else.

"Yeah, we used to come here quite often and train…" He said but then covered his mouth with his hands. Goku understood what was going on.

"It's OK, you can tell me." He smiled. "Is… that man good to you?"

"My step-father? He's the best! He buys me toys and stuff. And we go everywhere." Goten got excited.

"I'm happy for you." Goku said.

"Uh-oh." Goten remembered something.

"What is it?"

"We were supposed to be home today. I don't know if I'm allowed to stay here or I should go back…" Goku hearing his son say home and not referring it to Mt. Paozu felt gloomy.

"We can probably go and ask your mother that. I can teleport, you know. It will be quick." Goku kept checking on Chichi's ki occasionally so he knew she was still in the same place. He could easily teleport there. Now he had a pretext to see her.

"I guess we should ask mum." Goten said and took his father's hand.

Chichi was taking care of the garden. The sun was shining without any cloud in sight and a soft breeze was playing around outside their house. It was a beautiful spring morning. Kiko was playing in the sand box that Ryoto bought not too long ago. If it wasn't for Goku and others saving this world, she wouldn't be able to enjoy this day. She was thankful.

Suddenly, she felt a flurry behind her. When she turned to see what it was, she got startled.

"Goku?! What are you doing here?" She asked almost hysterically. Kiko noticed a new person appearing and it made her curious. She stood up from her sand box and went to her mother.

"Goten just wanted to ask if he can stay with me for a little while." He said guiltily.

"Mummy!" Said Kiko and Goku's eyes were instantly on the girl. Chichi caressed girl's hair.

"You can't just appear like that out of nowhere, Goku. This is not how we live here. You need to learn how to use a phone!"

"Umm, Chichi?" He looked at her uncomprehending what was going on.

She then realized that he didn't know about Kiko. She didn't tell him on thr day of tournament.

"Kiko is my half-sister!" Goten said cheerfully.

Goku still didn't quite understand what that meant.

"Kiko, meet… uncle Goku." Chichi said looking at the little one. She didn't know how to name Goku for her.

"Nice to meet you, uncle Goku." The girl said with good manners.

"Nice to meet you too." Goku said to the blonde girl. Was she that man's daughter? He didn't understand.

He felt another ki in the house approaching the yard and turned to the door to see a blonde man coming towards them. He was strong looking human, around the same height as himself. The scent that he earlier felt from Chichi was strong coming from him. His nose corrugated.

"Are we having guests, Chichi?" The man said politely. Goku scanned his ki carefully over and over again while the man was approaching.

Chichi, on the other hands couldn't think of a more uncomfortable scene. She wasn't ready to introduce them to each other. It was always that damn Goku who would ruin everything.

"Oh, no. Not at all. They are already leaving." She said and felt her voice crack. Ryoto approached them and looked at Goku.

"Will you introduce us?" Ryoto asked.

"Right, umm, Ryoto, this is Goten's and Gohan's father, Son Goku. Goku, this is my husband, Tanigawa Ryoto.

"Hi." Goku said plainly. He didn't like the man. He even felt his body stiffen near that man.

"It is nice finally getting to know your name, Mr. Son. Chichi never told me." Ryoto smiled.

"Goku and Goten just came here to ask if Goten could stay with his father for a while."

"Well, as I said, it all depends on your mother." Ryoto said to Goten. "I didn't see a car in front of the house. You came by bus? I could give you a lift if you need…" Ryoto thought loudly. All this was just a politeness and he didn't like the thought that he would be late to work because of this freak.

"Don't worry about us, we can fl-" Goku was cut off by Chichi quickly.

"Gohan dropped them here on the way to school. They wanted to stay in a city for a day, right?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Goku scratched his head trying to figure out why he was cut off.

"All right then." Ryoto said. "Well, in any case, I need to go already. After what happened yesterday, everyone went nuts at work. Afraid that there's going to be a financial crisis. I need to calm everyone down." He chuckled. "See you, princess." He said and approached to kiss her on the lips. She felt very uncomfortable knowing what he was going to do so she turned her cheek instead, receiving a quick peck. Then Ryoto took Kiko in his arms and she giggled when her dad weighted her in his arms.

"You are getting bigger and bigger, love!" He kissed her forehead and put her on the ground.

"Bye, daddy!" She waved and they all stood there looking at Ryoto leaving. Chichi listened carefully for his car to drive off. She needed to talk to Goku and explained a few things.

"Kiko, go play with your brother. Mummy has some work to do." She said to the kids and they listened for her running away to the sandbox. Goku waited for them to be far enough so Goten's sensitive ears wouldn't reach them. He needed to say this.

"Chichi, I don't like him." He said to her plainly.

"Excuse me?" She said a little startled.

"I don't trust that Ryoto. I don't like his ki."

"Goku, I don't think that you have a right to decide what to trust and not to trust in this situation." She said going as far away from the kids as possible. Goku followed her.

"But, Chichi, there's something wrong with his ki, I can tell. I have enough experience enemies around the universe to notice something off."

"Gohan and Goten were with him for the past six years and they didn't notice anything. They are your kids! They know how to sense ki. Especially Gohan, being forced to face so many enemies form a young age because of you! And he likes him so much!" She wanted to shout but tried to keep her voice low.

"Maybe he is not scanning it that carefully like I do."

"How dare you say that about your son?!" Chichi corssed her arms.

"He's young. And he's too busy with other things right now. He didn't stay long with me today morning. Took off because of that girl, Videl. I don't think he really knows Ryoto."

"You are imagining things, Goku. Just… drop this. I need to tell you a few things. First, don't use your instant transition around this house. We worked hard to build this family without any weird stuff like saiyans and insane power levels. We are trying to be an ordinary happy family. Neither he nor Kiko knows about any of that. I want the girl to be happy and have a normal family."

"Is she… his daughter?" He asked.

"She is my and Ryoto's flesh and blood." She said and Goku felt weird feelings again. Kiko was Chichi's and Ryoto's daughter which meant that they shared the same intimacy that he used to share with her. Not only did he feel jealousy but also he felt a chunk of anger. How dare someone touch his wife? This was only meant to be between him and Chichi. But he tried to remain calm on the outside and not show what was going with him. Although he felt his own power level rise a little even if he tried to control it as much as possible.

"Second," she continued, "buy a phone or something. We can communicate like normal people then. The kids can stay at your house as long as they want to with one condition: they still have to study. Goten is starting school so he needs to do his homework. Gohan will finish the school very soon. I am not going to take their father away from them as you are already here. They deserve to see you." She smiled saying the last sentence. "And third. We can't keep seeing each other like nothing happened. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Really. I'm happy. I have a home, a working husband and three wonderful kids. I am not angry with you. Actually, I am very glad that you came back. I missed you." She said. Goku's mind wasn't there anymore. A human stole his wife and his kids from him. How dare he?

"You said you want to create a normal life for yourself. Don't you think that what we had was normal to us? You didn't want that kind of life?"

"Goku… this is it for us." Chichi ignored his question. "Life happens. I got married. I can't break a marriage. You know how I am. So we can't see each other. We are through. It will be better like this. It has to be." She sighed. "You never really belonged to me anyway. You always belonged to the world."

"But I came back for good this time, Chi." He said almost pleadingly.

"Until another mysterious adventure happens. And that's completely fine! That's what you are. And this time I won't be getting in your way." She smiled and looked at the kids.

"Chichi…" Goku wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to reason with her.

"Now go! I have some work to do. Take Goten with you. Have fun. It'll all be alright."

He was looking at her for a long time. She wasn't his anymore. He had to go. He took Goten with him and left. And from that day, he tried to stay away from her.

But one day, one particular day he couldn't just not come and speak to her. He flew to Ryoto's house as Chichi told him not to IT near them and landed further away from them. He walked over to their house and rang a bell. This was extremely odd for him as he wasn't used to doing it. After a little while he felt an unpleasant ki aproaching him and was dissapointed that Chichi was not the one who was going to open the door.

"Mr. Son." Ryoto greeted him. "How can I help you?" Goku could feel that Ryoto did not like his presence. Together with that he heard his elevated heartbeat and saw slightly swollen lips. The smell was also very exceptional. He understood what was about to happen between his Chichi and this man and stored all his might not to punch the guy in the face.

"Could I speak to Chichi? Please?" He said looking behind Ryoto and searching for her. She was also coming to the door while fixing her hair.

"Goku? What happened?" She asked. Her cheeks were pink and she was feeling uncomfortable. He could see it. She wasn't even able to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I want to speak to you. Alone. Please." He pleaded again. He didn't want to see this man. She looked at Ryoto and half-smiled. He nodded and walked away. Chichi closed the door behind her and looked at Goku.

"I think I told that we shouldn't see each other." She said still not looking at him straight in the eye.

"I came… at the wrong time. I'm sorry." He said. Chichi knew he could tell.

"Goku it's none of your business. Stop. Don't make it hard. Just tell me what happened."

"Gohan told me he is getting married. And I don't know if I should be there as he has a step-father now.

"Oh, Goku. It's very important for you to be there. He is your son." She smiled at him. This was a nice reason for him to show up. He really cared about his son. "Our son is getting married. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Just like us many years ago." He said nostalgically.

"Don't talk about it, Goku. I tricked you there… It was all a mistake" She turned away.

"Don't you ever say that. It was the best thing to happen to me. I have a family because of you." He touched her chin and turned her face so she would look at him. Chichi was mesmerised by his words. Her heart was dancing but she couldn't let him do it to her.

"Goku, don't touch me, this is inappropriate." She stepped away.

"Sorry." He felt guilty. For a moment there he forgot what he was to her.

"We will meet at the wedding, see you around, Goku." She was trying to escape the moment and quickly closed the door before him.

When she was in a bed later that night, reading a book, her husband got out of shower and laid beside her.

"Chichi, this can't keep happening."

"I know." She said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"He can't keep appearing here without any notice."

"I know, Ryoto."

"You are my wife now. I've been nothing but good to you."

She put the book aside and looked at him.

"I told him this lots of times. He came because of his son's wedding. He knows that we are through."

"There will be more and more excuses-"

"This is not an excuse." She interrupted him.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't like that he keeps coming here. If he does that again, I am going to have to ask him to leave."

"It's not gonna happen again. I promise." She said and kissed his cheek. She also didn't want that to keep happening. She didn't want her feelings to get all mixed up. But Ryoto wasn't convinced.


	11. Trigger

I'm so sorry for the delay! It has been a tough month for me and I'm so late to update you... But, finally, I managed to sit down and edit another chapter!

Thank you so much for your reviews! You, guys, remind me that I need to find the time for this story. I need to work on it for you. It means a lot to me.

Enjoy!

_Trigger_

After shaving his face, Ryoto looked at himself in the mirror. He became quite normal. Even without his medicine, he was OK. He would not be able to think of so many possibilities while taking medicine. He needed his brain to function fully in order to deal with that Goku guy. He already had some things in mind.

He was going down the corridor in his bank to the one particular office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man said.

He opened the door.

"Hello, Jack." He closed it. Jack stood up from his seat to shake his boss' hand. "How are you?" Ryoto asked not looking at the man. He was searching for all the electronics in the room.

"As good as you can be after a world-wide catastrophe." He laughed and watched his boss taking the computer and phone from the table and carrying them to the safe. He also took his own phone and put it there, then closed it. "How's your family?" Jack asked calmly.

"They are also pretty good." Ryoto said. He went to close the persiennes.

"Good to hear, Ryoto."

When Ryoto was done with hiding themselves form all the technology, he turned to Jack.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact there is."

"Don't tell me I have to hide a murder again." Jack touched his forehead and rubbed his eyes.

"Not yet."

"Sorry?"

"I just need some information about a man. His name is Son Goku. And I know that he is somehow related to martial arts. I need to know who and what he is. Can you do that?"

"I'll try my best. You want him eliminated?"

"I just need some information, that's it. Here's tickets to football match. I'll wait for you there."

"Sure, boss. The game is on."

The week passed slowly as Ryoto was waiting for the information. But he had to be patient. Jack would bring something useful. He was sure of it. The game, that they had tickets to, was interesting until the first break. They left it never to come back.

"So, about our target." Ryoto began as they reached Ryoto's car and got inside it. They started driving to an undefined direction.

"The target is quite tough one. He has almost no information. No social media, no phone. He got his first phone a few weeks ago. No big records, nothing. I could only find few things. You were right about martial arts. He participated in four tournaments. From 21st to 25th missing the 24th, the year of Mr. Satan. But they don't keep any records about the tournaments. They only have the names of the participants and the winners. Actually, they tried to record 25th tournament but all the cameras broke without any reason."

"25th is the one that took place a few weeks ago?" Ryoto revised.

"Correct."

"Go on."

"He was 13 when he first participated in the tournament. And he was a runner-up. He was a runner-up in a second tournament as well. He won 23rd tournament when he was 19.

"So he is a strong one, huh." Ryoto said to himself. "What about 25th tournament?"

"Officially it says that tournament was won by Mr. Satan, a runner-up is a woman. But I found some commentary that many of the participants just flew away into the skies from the tournament without ever coming back. Mr. Satan disregarded them as tricks.

"You mean flew using their own bodies, or something?"

"Yes but it might be done for marketing purposes as many believe."

"Do you have information about who were the people that flew?"

"Yes. It was Goku, Great Saiyaman, Vegeta, Videl…"

"Stop right there. Videl? Mr. Satan's daughter?"

"That's why people are talking that it's marketing."

"You might be right…" Ryoto thought. "But I would be careful here. They don't seem like ordinary people. What else did you find out?"

"I also found records in a hospital in West city. Son Goku was there. It was right after the fight with the… aliens?"

"I do remember, there were aliens almost 20 years ago. Some unnamed gang fought them. Was Son Goku one of them?"

"There's a video from back then. I didn't see him there. But in a hospital record it says that his whole body was shattered. All of the bones were broken."

After their peaceful conversation, Ryoto gave Jack a lift home.

"Thank you." Ryoto said.

"What do you want me to do?"

Ryoto thought about it. That man might not be an ordinary person. He had to check it.

"Our cleaner, is he available?"

"It depends on the offer, I guess."

"Then tell him that I will be generous. He can name the price after he is done with the job. Although I will have two requests. He will act when I tell him and the shot must be from afar.

"A sniper, you say."

"Yes. Well, see you later, Jack. Take care."

"You too, buddy."

Gohan's big day was on its way and he invited all of his closest friends and Z fighters. Even Vegeta was there but it was Bulma who managed to make him come. The ceremony was simple, yet beautiful. Videl was the most beautiful girl and also the happiest. Everyone gathered at Bulma's house backyard after the wedding. Slow Waltz was playing in the background. Gohan was dancing with his wife. Ryoto and Chichi accompanied the couple until Kiko insisted dancing with her father. Chichi went to sit down and just watch her beloved people from afar. Goku was waiting for this kind of moment. He finally had a chance to speak to Chichi, and quickly went to her table.

"Hi." He said sitting down beside her.

"Hello." She answered looking at her husband and daughter.

"So, our son is married now. Wow, it's so strange!" He said smiling brightly.

"Mh-m." She said, a smiled formed on her lips.

Goku followed her glance and saw her daughter. The girl's eyes had a familiar loving look of Chichi. Black orbs were examining her father as she cheered in his arms while Ryoto kept lifting her in the air. But her head was covered in unfamiliar locks of golden hair, somewhat greyish blonde. Goku's heart ached knowing that Chichi wanted a kid with someone else. If Chichi really wanted three children, he could have given them to her. And that girl could have had his blood running in her veins. She could have been the strongest girl in this world. His girl.

"Why?" He asked insensibly, as if talking to himself.

"What?" Chichi caught his question.

"I mean. Wasn't Gohan and Goten enough for you?"

"Goku, that's really inappropriate of you." She frowned and turned away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… trying to understand." He sank his eyes. Chichi sighed. He probably deserved an answer.

"She wasn't planned. She was our little miracle."

"What do you mean 'not planned'?" He looked at her completely confused.

"Well, I…" She sighed again and then came to her senses. "Just drop it, we shouldn't be talking about this. It's none of your business!"

"Chichi, please. I'm trying to understand. I want to understand. I was a part of your life for so long… Please?" He almost begged. Chichi looked at him. She never told him this. She thought it didn't matter as they already had Gohan.

"Goku… I really don't want to talk about this." She hugged herself.

"Please…" He said quietly.

She looked at Goku while hugging herself. He seemed genuinely interested. Maybe it wasn't a sin to explain the past to Goku. She started talking almost whispering:

"I thought that I wasn't very fertile all this time. We didn't use protection and I still never got pregnant." She blushed. "Until Goten happened."

"What do you mean to tell me, Chi? You mean you thought Goten was an accident?" Goku was surprised by her words. He almost felt offended.

Chichi looked at him, baffled.

"I thought you knew." He sniggered shaking his head. "I thought that it was obvious that I knew when you would be able to get pregnant." Goku blushed and tried to hide a frustration. "Your scent… Wouldn't he feel that too?" His nose furrowed.

Chichi blushed crimson red and looked down. Her eyes moved from one point to another. Her mind was filled with sinful thoughts. Goku was telling the truth.

"You knew I was gonna get pregnant before Cell games." She said.

"I left for the Cell games that morning knowing that there was a new life in you."

"Then why did you leave us?" She was trying to swallow emotions that filled her. She was living in painful memories through their conversation.

"I did it so that you would be safe. Or so I thought back then. But I never planned to die. Chichi, I really wanted to be with you and our children. I planned to live happily, a family of four. But just in case I wouldn't survive, I wanted to leave you something to care for. It's what makes you feel alive.

Chichi hugged herself tighter. She knew that it was his way of showing love. She knew it and it hurt her so much. And it hurt because she misunderstood him.

"Goku…" Goku cut her off.

"I used to watch over you. I saw how Gohan taking care of you. I saw how our child grew in your stomach. You were doing such an unbelievable job… Until one day King Kai told me to let you go. You were almost ready to give birth to our child. He never let me check on him… And now I understand why. Goten told me that he was not born yet when you and Ryoto met." Goku's face frowned. "I'm so sorry that I left you. That was all my fault. If it wasn't for me leaving, we would still be together."

"Goku…" She said again putting her hand on his unconsciously.

"Why aren't you two dancing?" Both of them heard Ryoto and woke up from their memories. Chichi pulled her hand quickly, her heart pounding like crazy. Ryoto sat down at the same table as them and put Kiko on his knees.

"Stop talking nonsense, Ryoto." Chichi said with overly dramatic voice.

"Well, I'll be going now. The suit is getting very uncomfortable. I want to get into my gi." Goku said cheerfully, as if nothing happened. Although, Chichi saw that he wasn't calm. "Bye bye, Kiko!" He waved to her with his big smile and left quickly. He wanted to get away from that man.

Ryoto saw her hand on his a moment ago. The sight was not pleasant at all. In fact, it made him angry. But he was aware that he couldn't judge Chichi without any proof that the touch wasn't innocent. He would have to check it. The sooner the better.

Right after the wedding party ended, Ryoto got a call from work. He told Chichi that there was unexpected problems in his bank and he had to leave. The night shifters did something wrong. He had be there.

"I'll try get home fast." He winked at her before leaving.

Chichi lied down that night thinking about that day. The wedding was beautiful. She was so happy for her son. She was proud of herself for raising him.

Her thoughts took a sudden turn to the conversation with Goku. He was honest with her. She felt like their conversation wasn't over. She wanted to speak to him. She wanted to be with him. Suddenly her body started moving without her consent. Like a teenager listening to her hormones she went outside with only her nightgown on and shouted Kinto Un into the skies. It appeared in a few seconds. She looked at her house once again leaving Goten and Kiko sleeping there alone and hopped on the cloud flying into the direction of her old house where she could find the person she needed the most now.

"What are you doing, Chichi?" She whispered into the wind.


	12. Decision

Hello again!

It's been some time since I posted, and I'm here with a chapter that is a little bit controversial. I'm not going to lie... it was an exciting challenge to try to retain Chichi's character true to itself in this kind of situation. Let me hear your thoughts on how I succeeded.

Enjoy!

_Decision_

When she reached the house, she went up to the door and raised her hand to knock. Then stopped. What was she expecting? What was she even doing there? It definitely wasn't just because she wanted to say a few words. No. She was here because those strong feelings, which once, a very long time ago, emerged for him and never left. She knew exactly what she wanted. Her mind was screaming to turn around and go home. She tried to fight herself by reasoning to run out of there. Finally, her hand descended. She was about to turn away and run when the damned doors opened.

"Chichi?" Goku stood there confused. Chichi's approaching ki woke him up. He couldn't believe that he just felt her ki outside. He needed to check and to his surprise, it was Chichi.

"Goku…" She exhaled. Her eyes watered. "Goku, I'm sorry. I should go." She turned around but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Please, don't go. I'm really happy that you came." He smiled.

"I shouldn't be here." She whispered.

"What happened?" He asked and a lonely tear left her eye.

"I just… I wanted to apologize. I misunderstood you all those years ago. I thought that you left me because of selfishness back then. I thought that my image never crossed your mind. I had no idea that Goten was planned so that I would be happy. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Goku hugged her impulsively, trying to comfort her. For a moment, Chichi submerged into his arms and cried.

"Don't cry, Chichi." He stroked her loose hair. "I was angry with you as well. That you found someone else worth you. It was my mistake that I left you. How stupid of me." He whispered. Without thinking, he kissed her forehead. She instantly receded.

"I'm married, Goku." She stated.

"I know."

"I can't just leave him like this."

Goku kept quiet.

"I shouldn't, even if I wanted to."

"Chichi, he is no good to you. I just know it." He said it taking her shoulders into his hands, shaking her softly with every word. He felt a little bit of doubt in her. He felt he could have her back. And he would. "Chichi, please, come inside, let's talk. It will be alright." Not even waiting for her answer he took her inside by hand.

They sat in the living room for a while in quiet. Goku even made some tea for her to calm down. She was a guest there after all.

Chichi's mind was full of everything. She was trying to reason with herself why she was here. But all she could think of was that she loved him and nothing could change that. Simple as that.

"Chi…" He came closer to her finally having courage, sat next to her. "Is there any way I can win you over? Please, tell me. I will do anything…" He pleaded.

She looked straight in his eyes and those black orbs mesmerised her. She lost her thoughts, her reasoning, her self-care. That's what he could do to her. No man could ever compare to him, to what he did to her mind and body. It was an unexplainable attraction towards him. No matter how much she suffered being with him, somehow she could never resist him.

"You already won me over a long time ago, Goku." She whispered, not turning her eyes away from him. Damn it all, she thought.

"But you are still with Ryoto…" He said.

"I can't do this any longer. I can't fake that I'm happy with him, knowing that you are so close to me. I will divorce him for his own sake." Chichi put her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes.

"I love you, Chichi." He whispered.

"And I never stopped loving you." She finally freed herself from the suffering she was in.

He had the courage to kiss her cheek. Chichi didn't resist. She gave up on pretending that she was happy with another man. In her mind, she already divorced that stranger she met 7 years ago.

Goku wanting Chichi so much had the courage to put his hand on her chin and kiss her on the lips. Her lips moved with his. It was so natural to kiss her. Once their lips met, it seemed like they never even were apart.

That kiss set both of their bodies raging and longing for a touch. Goku had to concentrate not to hurt her accidently. Finally, he pushed her against the wall pressing his body against her, trying to savour all of her, aching for contact. She clenches her fist in his hair as he kissed her neck.

"Chichi, I want you…" He manages to whisper straightforwardly. He's missed it. She looked straight into his eyes and he understood that she wanted the same.

It was still dark when she and Goku was lying on the bed, her head on his shoulder. Goku closed his eyes and listened to her restless heartbeat. He smiled thinking about her writhing under him so many times and, instantly, he wanted more. But Chichi was already tired, he could tell.

She was lying there touching her stomach. She wanted to stay like this forever. She looked at Goku and smiled in a weak smile. He kissed her forehead. She looked through the window and saw it. A sunrise. She was supposed to be at home. Fear ran down her spine. She slowly got up from the bed. She had to get home and prepare the divorce documents. Ryoto still didn't know so it would be best to be at home and tell him.

"Chichi?" Goku asked.

She rushed to the door. Of course he was fast enough to catch her by her hand.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him pleadingly but no words escaped her mouth as she had so much to think about. Maybe she made a mistake? She didn't know. He let her go.

"You are going back to him?" His expression was one of the saddest as a wrong thought crossed his mind. At that moment Chichi realised that it wasn't right just to run off to Goku like that. She should've told Ryoto before all this. She felt nasty.

Tears flooded her eyes and she ran through the door screaming for Kinto Un, ignoring Goku's question. Hurrying she jumped on it and flew straight to her home as fast as it's possible.

"You don't think that I'm a bad person Kinto Un?" She whispered to the cloud as she cried.

Goku watched her fly away. The love of his life was sliding from his hands again, he thought. He watched her attentively. His vision was good enough to see her clearly in the darkest of nights. All of his mind and attention was on her. He wanted to go after her, he wanted to tell that man that she was his. And she would always be. But that was up to Chichi to decide. She would make the right decision, she was a smart woman.

Something hit him in the back of his had just right in the lethal zone. It didn't hurt him but he was an experienced fighter and knew that this was not accidental.

His senses stirred and just before the bullet reached the ground, he caught it and looked at it. Then he scanned the area for any energies. There was one. Human kind. He was so fast that before the sniper could even notice Goku moving, he was already before him. The sniper was startled and fell clumsily on the ground. Goku crouched before him and showed him the bullet.

"Were you trying to kill me?" He asked calmly but confusion was apparent.

The sniper did not flounder. He grabbed a knife and tried stabbing him into plexus. Goku didn't even move. The knife only cut his shirt.

"You were. Why?" Goku asked again.

The assassin couldn't believe what he got himself into. His moves were precise. This was not human. Jack lied.

"What are you?" The assassin said in a deep voice.

"I don't think you can compare to my strength." Goku said with a serious face. "But you can tell me why you are trying to kill me."

The assassin chuckled knowing his situation.

"I can't."

Goku grabbed him by his black coat.

"Tell me." He said.

"Just kill me already."

Goku widened his eyes. He didn't understand.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"If I tell you, I am dead, If I don't tell you, I am dead, if you let me go, I am dead. This is an agreement."

Goku let go of his coat.

"Listen, if you tell me what's going on, I'm gonna make sure you are safe." Goku said confused.

"How are you gonna do it?"

Goku pointed at his plexus and half smiled.

The assassin looked at this man trying to figure him out. The man offered him help even though he was trying to kill him. This was some strange target. He sighed knowing that he is doomed anyway.

"Jack gives me orders. Jack Olson. But there's someone else giving him orders. So I don't know who wants your death." The assassin said while standing up. He turned away and walked into the woods. Someone played him. And Jack knew it. He was still going to die so why not repay them like this.

"Jack Olson." Goku whispered.

When Chichi reached her house, she quickly came inside through the back door. It was dark everywhere. She saw a silhouette on the sofa. She froze and the silhouette moved to turn on the light. She squinted adjusting to the light.

"Look, who came home." Said Ryoto crossing his arms. One of his hands held his phone. She figured he was following her all this time.


	13. Dragon

I present you with a new chapter! It might not be as pleasant as the last ones though...

I hope you still enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts. ;)

_Dragon_

"Ryoto, I need to talk to you."She said and sighed. She needed to break up with him. Just before she opened her mouth to end the marriage, Ryoto rushed to her, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the wall. She was stunned, frozen. Ryoto wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do something like this. As she kept repeating it in her mind, he lifted her dress with his other hand and thrusted his fingers brutally inside her. After a moment he pulled them out and rubbed his fingers before her. She saw a sticky, glossy substance sliding down his hand. For the first time in so many years she started trembling from fear. The suddenness froze her.

He let her throat go, she didn't even dare to cough.

"You whore." He spit out the words and slapped her face so forcefully, she felt her eyes would come out. After a striking slap, her face started burning. The liquid from his fingers was now on her face. She felt it soaking into her face, marking her.

She knew she made a mistake. She knew it. But did she really deserve such a humiliation? She didn't know. Ryoto was always good. He was always there for her. Is it normal for him to react like that?

He walked out of the living room taking his phone again. As soon as she didn't see him, she collapsed on the floor, trembling.

Ryoto called Jack. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Target?" Ryoto asked instantly.

"No good." Jack answered.

"Eliminate the bird."

"On my way." Jack hang up.

Ryoto stood in the bedroom for a while. The girl was sleeping. Gohan was not home. Goten was with Trunks. He would not forgive her. This was the life he created for himself. He wouldn't let that fall apart for the second time. The bitch dared to betray him. But he would not kill them this time. He would play home with them. And that Goku guy. One of the best assassins worked for him and he couldn't kill him. That guy is probably the one who killed Cell, he figured that much. The bitch needs to tell him everything. If he can't kill the bastard, he will outwit him.

He came back to the living room and found her trembling on the ground. She looked at him.

"You know why I did that." He said calmly.

"Yes."

"And I am angry with you, Chichi." He said again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever dare do that to me. Don't you try running away from me. If you do something like that. Kiko. Dies."

Chichi's heart sank. She was emotionally shattered. She was even afraid to move. She wanted to scream for Goku but saying that name in her head made her shiver. She was afraid that Ryoto could read her mind. She didn't say anything.

"From now on you will do what I say and tell me what I want to know. Go shower yourself." She obediently stood up and ran for the shower. She quickly rinsed herself off afraid to stay too long. She was afraid for her daughter. She was so shocked and afraid that sanity left her body.

When she was out of the shower, he directed her to sit on the bed and tell him everything. All the truth about her life and about her marriage with Goku constantly reminding that Kiko was in danger. She told him everything.

Next day Chichi woke up from her heavy slumber. Her eyelids were too heavy. She tried opening them but it was no good. She tried to remember what happened yesterday. At first it felt like a normal day, then… oh God. She felt her arms hurting, her body was waking up from the sleep in panic. She was locked up in chains, which were put down from the ceiling. She was sore because she was not lying on the bed, she was hanging on her arms. She tried getting free but her whole body was heavy. She was not like herself. She was supposed to be strong, she was Chichi, but she couldn't move. She remembered last hours of yesterday. The shock she experienced made her act like someone different. She could've kicked Ryoto's ass but she didn't do that. And he injected something into her vein. That's when she drifted off to sleep. She was sure that it was still working on her and that's why she had no strength. Kiko!

She couldn't move. Motherly instincts told her to run and find her little girl but she couldn't do anything. She looked around squinting her eyes looking for a way out. While looking around she saw something in her right leg. Just above her foot. There was a catheter. A liquid was flowing inside her. Her leg was completely dead. She couldn't feel it nor move it. That's what was making her so dizzy and helpless.

She couldn't believe that Ryoto did that. She would have never thought about that. Ever. He was kind and loving. She knew she did wrong but she already made a decision to get a divorce. Her heart always belonged to Goku no matter what.

She shivered thinking about Kiko. She had no idea where she was. She was afraid that Ryoto did something to her as well.

"Kik…" She tried shouting but only a gargle came out.

She tried saying her name again and again but nothing came out. She was too weakened. She tried to remember anything from yesterday. Maybe that would help her figure out where Kiko was. But her head was empty. She waited and nothing came. Later she figured out that she could try meditating if that was even possible. She breathed deeply closing her eyes and tried to calm her trembling breaths. She waited until they were even and normal. It took some time but she managed to make the trembling go away. Now it was time to calm her mind. She kept breathing deeply and trying not to drift off as the drugs were in influence. Something in the corner of her mind appeared. Something terrible.

_Ryoto injected something quickly before she noticed it. She suddenly became dizzy._

_"__You know, Chichi. I can't believe you did that to me. I was good to you. I raised your kids. I loved you. Why would you do that to me?" He grabbed her jaw painfully and brought his head close to her. She could feel his breath. "And all because of him? He left you so many times. He never really cared. Even if he is the strongest person alive, he is still nothing compared to me." He pushed her face. The dizziness made her weak. "You, women, are strange creatures. My wife before you was the same. She betrayed me with someone else. I couldn't handle it. How dare she. How dare she dishonour me like that?! She deserved to be killed. After that I couldn't even look at the child. They both got what they deserved."_

_Fear washed over Chichi. She tried getting up and going after Kiko but the dizziness stopped her._

_"__Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. I am not going to make same mistakes unless there will be no other way. I will think of a plan to defeat that Goku bastard. I am smart enough to outwit him. I'll make you stay with me one way or another." He smirked. Chichi was starting to lose all her strength. It was hard even to sit. "But first, I need to clear my mind." He pushed her on the bed. "And you, as my __**wife**__, have some duties." He ripped her clothes in half leaving her naked. She tried to struggle but she couldn't move her body. All her movements were a miserable struggle. He spread her legs and put his hand around her neck. She tried to push him away but all she did was put her hand on his arm which was strangling her. She felt him go inside roughly while holding her neck. With every atrocious thrust his hand would block her breathing. She was trying to catch her breath every time she got a chance. Her consciousness was leaving her as the drugs and strangling were too much. With that she drifted off._

Chichi puked the moment she remembered it. Constant dose of drugs made her puke even more and soon there was a stinking stomach acid mess under her.

She heard someone open the door.

"Kiko?" She whispered. Of course it wasn't Kiko. It was the bastard again.

"Don't worry she is safe. And she will be safe if you do what I say. Goku will soon find out what's going on. You are not going to speak to him. You are not going to give any kind of information. If you do. Both, Kiko and you die."

"He will kill you faster than you close your eyes." She spat out her words. Ryoto laughed.

"That is true. But if it happens, Kiko dies as well. She is far away from here and there is nothing even he can do about it." He smirked

"He is not the only one that can beat you."

"I know. Gohan is married and can't be bothered. Goten is in Capsule Corp. I just called him and told him to stay there for a while, because we are going on a vacation. So we just play a waiting game now." He smelled something. "Oh, you made such a mess." His nose wrinkled. "Don't you ruin my house like that."

Goku's idea to ask Gohan who Jack Olson was saved him. With a few punches and kicks here and there Goku knew that it was Ryoto who wanted him dead. He needed to speak to him. As he approached his house, he felt Chichi's ki. It was too obscure to be healthy. Something was wrong. He used IT to get to Chichi. And he was there. Chichi was chained to the ceiling, a bruise on her face. She was half conscious. Ryoto was sitting near her, crossing his arms. Goku's blood started to boil and he was ready to take Chichi out of this place.

"Stop right there." Ryoto said calmly. "If you try anything – she dies." He smirked.

Goku trembled seeing what was before his eyes.

"Consider yourself dead already." He said.

"I wasn't talking about the whore. I was talking about the kid."

Goku instantly realised who was he talking about. The saiyan started searching for Kiko's ki. She was hard to find as she was too small and too weak. It was impossible to find it.

"And how are you going to do that?" Goku asked still searching for the girl's ki.

"Both of them are heavily drugged. The drugs are flowing through their legs directly into their veins. If you pull it off without caution, I made sure a bubble of air will reach the bloodstream. This tiny little thing can kill a person instantly. The girl is not alone. The people that are there, they are listening to us and watching us. They will know if you did something out of ordinary and pull the catheter out." Ryoto stood up and went close to Goku. He looked directly into his eyes smirking. Goku didn't move. His fists clenched.

"You will do what I say, or else – one of them dies."

Goku looked at Chichi. She was still conscious. Goku knew he could bring Kiko back to life with the dragon balls but he could see in Chichi's eyes that she didn't want the girl to suffer a fate of death. She was pleading him through her watery eyes to save her Kiko.

"Are we clear?" Ryoto's calm voice brought Goku's attention back to him.

"Yes." He said. Defeated.

"Good." Ryoto took something from his pocket. He attached it to Goku's gi. Goku's stirred. The bastard's feeble head was right in front of him. He could snap it in half in less than a second. But he saw his confidence and arrogance. He wasn't afraid of him because he knew he triumphed. If only Goku knew where Kiko was. He could save them right away.

"This is a surveillance device. I will know everything you say and do. And I will know if you take it off. If you don't follow the rules, I will kill both of them. Are we clear?"

Goku felt his arms shake in anger.

"Are we clear?" Ryoto said stiffening his voice.

"Yes." Goku said through clenched teeth.

"Bring me the dragon balls. And do it quickly. You have 15 minutes. I am sure you can make it." Ryoto half-smiled. He was controlling the strongest living being in a whole universe, probably.

Goku turned into super saiyan so he could be faster and flew into the air destroying the roof on his way.

Ryoto looked and shook his head.

"He looks a little angry." He said under his breath. "Well done, princess, you kept quiet." He said to Chichi. Then went to the chair, sat down and took out his phone. He opened the app for surveillance and watched Goku go on a journey for dragon balls.

"He is fast." Ryoto commented as he almost couldn't see his movements. Or rather the movement around him. The camera wasn't fast enough. In no time he had the dragon balls for him and was back. Ryoto was amazed how Goku's breathing was even. He did not look tired at all. Only his eyes were furious. Blonde hair was gone.

"Good." He smiled. "Put them down here. You already destroyed my house so it doesn't matter.

Goku listened to his command.

"Come forth, Shenron!" Ryoto said. Good thing Chichi told him everything. He had the upper hand and he was controlling everything perfectly.

The sky blackened. Shenron came forth destroying even more of his house. Ryoto was in awe. This wish-granting dragon was huge. He quickly shook his expression off to the dominating one not to destroy his image. He cleared his voice.

"I CAN GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. SPEAK YOUR FIRST WISH, MORTAL!" Shenron's voice echoed into the night sky.


	14. Wish

Hello guys! I'm here with a short chapter this time. I hope that you can still enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Have fun!

_Wish_

Goku was looking anxiously at Ryoto. What could that wretched man possibly ask? Even if he asked to be immortal, Goku could still beat him.

"For my first wish, Ryoto stated in a firm voice, "I want you to make Chichi and Kiko forget about Son Goku, Son Gohan and Son Goten irreversibly." Goku's heart sank. He looked at Chichi. Her eyes were still full of knowledge. Both of them understood what was going to happen. Her eyes watered, she mouthed the words "I love you" to Goku. 'At least my children will be safe' she thought. Shenron's eyes flashed scarlet red and she lost her consciousness. Goku couldn't give up hope even after hearing the wish. He had to keep strong. He had to move forward for them. When Ryoto loses his guard, he will be there to kill him.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." Shenron said.

Ryoto dedicated his second wish particularly to Goku. He knew he wouldn't be safe later on after this trap that he set up for the saiyan. But there was something he found out the other night from Chichi.

He looked at Goku and smiled gloating. Not averting his eyes from Goku he said the words:

"For my second wish, I want to become a saiyan." Goku's eyes widened. He could think of many things he would have tried. Hiding their energies from him so he wouldn't be able to find them. Making Goku himself forget about Chichi. Becoming immortal, like all the bad guys want. But Ryoto knew exactly what he was doing. Goku gritted his teeth. Shenron's eyes illuminated again. Ryoto started changing. His naturally blonde hair darkened to a black colour. His eyes also became the same colour as the hair. The tail appeared on his back. His whole body instantly became more muscular. He even looked younger. His race changed completely.

Ryoto clenched his hands before himself, pleased.

"YOUR SECOND WISH WAS GRANTED. FAREWELL." Said the dragon and as he disappeared, the dragon balls lifted to the sky, became stones and scattered in all directions.

"I already feel stronger." Ryoto said. He noticed the additional part of his body on his back. "Hmm… you don't seem to have a tail. Does it fall off?" Ryoto asked Goku as if he wasn't a threat at all.

It all came together for Goku. Ryoto knew his weakness. The desire to fight.

"Chichi told you about a saiyan nature." Goku ignored Ryoto's question.

"You never back down from a challenge. Fighting is the purpose of life." Ryoto said smirking. "And I can feel it in my veins now."

"I still can kill you in an instant. It took me years to reach the level that I am now." Goku said.

"But you won't do that. You are going to wait until I can fight you. I will train and surpass you." Ryoto challenged him.

"Do it in a room of spirit and time." Said Goku.

"Oh, no. I will do it at my own pace." Ryoto smirked. He knew he can win a lot of time like that.

"I give you a year. You can use the room. Train hard. I'll come for my wife." Said Goku and left them be. However, he stopped in his tracks hid himself to make sure that Chichi is OK. He had to back down for now and watch from afar so that he could make that bastard pay.

"I'll make sure he doesn't find you." Said Ryoto looking at unconscious Chichi. He was a little pissed for Goku wasn't playing exactly by his plans. But he will use his advice to go to the chamber of spirit and time.

Goku watched the house from afar. Ryoto still couldn't feel kis so he was safe. That man fixed everything. He washed Chichi and took her to the bed. He locked the door to the second floor as the roof was destroyed. Kiko was also back home. She was unconscious when some men carried her to the house. It was all planned well. Goku took note of all of the people there.

A few days went by with Goku carefully checking on them, ready to take Ryoto down any moment. He saw that Ryoto was back to his usual role-playing as a good man. Goku left them be.

He had to tell the news to Goten and Gohan somehow. But he didn't want them to know why he didn't just defeat Ryoto. He knew that his urge to fight was not always comprehensible by others.

First, he flew to Gohan. When he got there, his son was back from work not too long ago. They both sat in the kitchen talking about unimportant things until Gohan couldn't hold it anymore.

"Listen, dad, I know something is wrong. I saw that the sky went dark. You gathered the dragon balls. Please just tell me."

Goku sighed.

"It's your mother." He said. "She told Ryoto who we are… and he wished that she would forget us. I'm sorry Gohan.

Gohan kept quiet. He was looking at his father not wanting to believe it. How could Ryoto do that? He wouldn't have thought about it.

"Why didn't you just stop him?" He finally asked.

"It was too late. He outwitted me." Goku acknowledged.

Gohan slammed his hand on the table. It cracked. Ryoto just took half of his mother's life with this wish. How could he? Just like that his trust was gone. He stood up from the table as Videl came into kitchen startled from the noise.

"What's going on, Gohan?" She asked concerned.

"I'm going to make him pay." Gohan was getting angry. His power level rising a little.

"No, Gohan, don't do it!" Goku said.

"I'll be back soon." Gohan told his wife passing her in the hallway. He had to know what happened. When he was outside, he took off to the sky but soon enough Goku was next to him.

"Don't go, Gohan, there is nothing you can do. She forgot about us. We will not help her." Gohan stopped flying and turned his angry face to Goku.

"I don't believe that we can't do anything. There's something wrong here. You could've helped her! And you didn't!" Gohan took off again but Goku caught up to him and grabbed his arm not letting him go.

"Why are you stopping me?" Gohan struggled. But his father won't let him go.

"Because there is nothing we can do now." He said calmly. "Please, give me some time. I will think of something. I will try to fix it."

"There's something wrong here. I know it. You are not telling me."

"Son, please trust me. I know that it's hard after all this time of leaving you all again and again but please let me handle it. It will be fine. It has to be." Goku rested both of his hands on his son's shoulders for reassurance. Gohan tried to calm down.

It took some time for Goku's son to calm down. They both got back to his apartment and explained what happened to Videl. They all spoke about what they were going to do next. They decided that Goten will live with his father mostly as he also needs to think of a plan how to get Chichi's memory back.

For the next few months Goku visited from King Kai to Whis looking for a way to get Chichi's memories back. But it was no use. Her mind was wiped out permanently. He could only defeat Ryoto and hope for the best.

While Goku was taking care of that, Ryoto visited the chamber that Goku told him. He hoped that Goku would keep away for longer than a year. But that bastard was stubborn and he would come back as he promised. At least he had his own little family with a woman that had no idea about her past. He could act as a normal person again at least for a year.

When he got to the chamber and started training, his knowledge about strength changed completely. He used to exercise a lot but he could never imagine that exercising could make him so fit in such a short time. His strength was growing by days in that chamber. He spent around 3 years there. When he came out, he felt like a completely different person. He almost felt like he would be able to defeat that saiyan. Ryoto decided that he wouldn't be back to the chamber anymore and train in his own world spending time with Chichi and Kiko. The last fight was coming closer fast.


	15. New beginning

This is it, guys. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope to meet you again some time in the future.

Stay strong and healthy during these hard times!

_New beginning_

"Still trying to pull off Ultra Instinct?" Asked Vegeta after their spar. "Forget it. It was probably a one time thing." He teased Goku.

"I'll do it. You just watch me." Goku said. He landed in Capsule Corp. yard.

"You going somewhere?" Vegeta asked. Usually Kakarrot would stay longer to spar. It was unusually short.

"Going to take my family back." Goku said cheerfully. Today was the day he will fight Ryoto. He was following his ki for the past couple of months. The same with Chichi and Kiko. He got used to following their energies so much that even if they were small, he could always tell where they were. Ryoto will not be able to hide them from him. He made sure to refine his skill of sensing.

Vegeta did not understand. Kakarrot's sons were both here. What kind of family did he want to take back?

It dawned on him.

"Why now?" Vegeta asked. "You've been divorced for years. That crazy woman even got rid of Goten."

"Don't worry about it. See ya!" He grinned and took off following Ryoto's ki.

"You seem nervous today, dear." Chichi said after their breakfast. She got up from the table to take the stuff.

"Get some rest, princess." He got up to help Chichi. "Kiko, don't go to school today."

"Why not, dad?" The girl asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you and your mother!" He said. "You are going hiking."

"Ryoto, why so sudden?" Chichi asked surprised.

"Isn't it nice when you get something unexpected?" Ryoto said kissing Chichi's forehead. She leaned in a kiss. "Pack your things, girls."

"Aren't you going?" Chichi asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. I wanted to go but I have to take care of some problems at work."

"I don't really want to go without you. Can't we just delay the flight?"

"Don't worry about it. Next time we will all go together there. Go on both of you there this time. I don't want to waste tickets." He smiled.

"Kiko, I guess we are going hiking then." Chichi said and both of them started smiling.

Both of the girls were ready and Ryoto accompanied them to the car. He kissed Kiko's cheek and then kissed Chichi on the lips. She looked at him for a little longer before getting in a car.

"I miss your blonde hair." She said.

"Maybe one day I will dye it again." He told her. They got into the car and Ryoto waved.

His girls won't be here when the bastard shows up. He was so underprepared. Four years of training (three in the chamber of spirit and time) and all he could reach was a super saiyan 2 form. He was sure that Goku was so much stronger. He would need to persuade him to wait longer. For the rest of the day he stayed at home hoping that the saiyan forgot. When suddenly he felt a big ki coming towards him. It was him. He was sure.

He flew up and waited for him putting up a right face. He needed to negotiate.

Goku was there in seconds. They didn't say anything for a moment. Goku was the first to speak.

"How was your training?" He asked.

"It went fluently, thank you." Ryoto answered. Goku smirked.

"What kind of level did you reach?"

"Not the desirable one. If you want a proper challenge, may I suggest to come back in a few more years?" Ryoto said politely not giving away the fear.

"No need for that. I will fight you fair and square. Show me your highest level and I will try to be on the same." Ryoto's heart skipped a beat.

He was not prepared to fight. There was no way he could beat him even if he stayed at his level. However, he had no choice, as Goku wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright. I'll show you." He finally said. Ryoto concentrated. A yellow aura appeared around him. His eyes became blue and hair spiked blonde. Minor lightening surrounded him.

"So Super Saiyan 2 in a year without any help. Not bad." Goku said and he also turned into one without any problem. "Alright, I will stay like this. We'll see who is a better fighter."

They both got into a stance and Goku was the first one to launch. He kicked and punched Ryoto in all the vital places precisely. You could feel all the knowledge gathered throughout years of fighting. Ryoto blocked all the coming hits thinking that it was pretty easy to fight Goku. But Goku kept increasing the difficulty for Ryoto. Even keeping their powers the same, a huge experience of fighting made Goku think of many ideas how to fight Ryoto and how to make it harder every time. They were fighting on the ground now. Goku was running towards him ready to punch and Ryoto was ready to kick him back while blocking. The last moment Goku made an energy ball beneath him and shot himself into the air, where he cumulated Kamehameha and lauched it to Ryoto's direction. Ryoto had no time to retreat and had to face the impact full on. Goku waited until he could see Ryoto with torn clothes and bruises all over.

"Not too bad." Ryoto said wiping of the blood from his chin.

"You are pretty tough as well." Goku complimented Ryoto. Ryoto levitated to Goku's level. "We probably already both understand that I am going to win this." Goku's pride was audible in his voice. "Why don't you give back my Chichi and train even more? I will not kill you then, and I will fight you once you are ready."

"Why would you need Chichi? She doesn't even know who you are." Ryoto said.

"Don't worry about that."

"You will not know where she is, if I don't tell you. And I'm not gonna say it."

Goku laughed.

"You have no idea how long I trained to be able to feel even the slightest of energies. I know where both of them are at all times."

Ryoto felt anger overwhelming him. His plans were failing. Her launched himself at Goku and was cut off by Goku grabbing his fist lightly and holding it in place. He did it slightly increasing his energy but still in the same form.

"You are not gonna win this. Either you give up or I will kill you. I have every right to do so." Goku said calmly.

"You don't deserve her."

"What?"

"You left her! I took care of her for so many years. I took care of your fucking children! And she still was unfaithful to me! With you." Ryoto said with anger and disgust.

"I always cared about her. Maybe it's hard to understand that but I love her. And she loves me." Goku explained calmly.

"Did you?! That's why you left her for a year just to wait until I train enough to entertain you? I made her forget you so you wouldn't bother her anymore! I should've killed her." Ryoto said. Anger was boiling in his veins.

Goku listened to him. He was right. He did leave her with him. But he always cared about her. He checked upon her energy every now and then.

"Maybe what you are saying is right. But I don't think you are responsible for her decisions. She should decide what she wants and what she chooses." Goku said. "But you hurt her. And you thought of killing her. I can never forgive that. You should be happy that I am still considering leaving you alive."

"She is still better off with me. I take care of her." Ryoto tried to reason.

"I can never trust you." Goku let his fist go. Ryoto instantly was away from him. "Train even more. And we will meet again." Goku flew towards Chichi's energy. She was far away.

Ryoto was left there just like that. He invested lots of time and effort into having a normal family. But he was never normal. He had stupid anger issues. That's why he killed his last family. He wanted to be normal but he just couldn't. He wanted to have a family. And he couldn't believe that this is where his story ends.

Goku was in the mountains. The bastard hid her good. She was in a small hotel with her daughter. He IT'ed to her room.

"Hi there!" He said raising his hand.

Both mother and daughter screamed.

"Sorry for scaring you like this." He started laughing nervously but they just kept screaming. So not wanting to trouble anyone else he took both of them and IT'ed to Vegeta. They creamed even more.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked confused and annoyed.

"I'm trying to get her back. Can you take care of Kiko for me?"

"Why would I?!" Vegeta asked. The girl and Chichi fainted completely out of shock. When Chichi woke up, she was on a chair outside, a woman was putting cold compresses on her forehead and speaking to someone. She looking around with her eyes and found Kiko lying next to her. She could not understand what was going on.

While both of them were unconscious, Goku explained everything to Bulma and Vegeta. He saw that his woman was waking up. She looked around and her eyes stayed on Bulma and Vegeta longer.

"Bulma? Vegeta?" She said weakly.

"He asked to delete their memories but she still knows our names." Vegeta said confused.

"As far as I remember, he asked them to forget about me and my sons." He turned to Chichi and Kiko. "Chichi, you know Bulma?"

Chichi thought about it.

"Yeah, I know her. She used to be my friend before I met my husband." She looked around. "That's her house?" She asked.

"Yeah! So you know some things!" Goku was glad. "Please, listen to me. What I am about to show you, will probably blow your mind. You always said not to use my telepathic powers because it's rude but there's no other choice this time." He said shrugging and touched her head with his palm. Before she was able to resile, her brain was filled with memories. This man's memories. And everywhere she saw her face. She saw herself giving birth to her first son. She saw life with Goku from his perspective. She saw herself, two of her sons and her daughter together. All of these memories where twisted with fights, saiyans, other enemies, she had no idea about. In a few seconds, this man filled her head with knowledge beyond her understanding. It was a life she didn't know. All of this was completely unfamiliar. When he was done, he removed his palm, hoping that this would help her recover.

"Do you see now?"

She thought for a moment overwhelmed by memories.

"I… I do not recognize any of this." She said. "What is this cursed magic?"

"It's not magic, it's my memories. I am your husband. And these are your sons." He showed her Gohan and Goten who were a little further from them, afraid to scare her.

"Sorry, I… I don't understand…" She felt how she lost her consciousness again.

Chichi was waking up from her sleep and she heard the voices.

"I checked her brain state and it's true. Her memories were wiped out. I'm afraid she will never remember any of this." Bulma's voice said.

"I tried with dragon balls already, the dragon said he cannot do anything." Goku's voice said.

Chichi opened her eyes. The one thing that this man showed her scared her a lot. Seeing herself tied up with chains and her husband Ryoto torturing her. She had no idea. Was it really true?

"You're finally awake, Chi. Are you OK?" Goku said, sighing.

"Where's Kiko?"

"I'm here mum. They told me everything. And they showed me a lot. It's true. My father was harming us. He is not coming back." Kiko said crying.

"Don't cry, my little girl." Chichi hushed her.

They sat there for a long time. Both of them got to meet lots of people in those days. The friends she knew but had no idea why. When everything was explained, it was clear that she couldn't tell how she knew these people because this Goku person was always related to them. And somebody wiped her memory out. She was angry with Ryoto. He did all this mess He was guilty of it.

When finally it was time to go, she had no idea where her home was anymore. Goku suggested going to live with him. But she didn't trust him. Not at all. She barely knew the guy. So she decided to stay at Bulma's place until she finds a job and can rent somewhere to live with Kiko.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I believe that you are a good person. But I don't know you." She told Goku once. He gloomed. "But we can get to know each other. Maybe I will start to like you." She suggested.

So, for the time being, they would be separated. This time it would be different. Goku had to win her heart. He had to do something so she would fall in love with him.

He had to be the man she always wished for.

.

_The end._


End file.
